Teme Retrieval Force
by Lightning24
Summary: Sequel to Dobe Protection Squad, three months have passed since the Akastkui. Naruto and Sasuke are a happy couple and are awaiting the blonds eighteenth birthday. But trouble arises and causes conflict between the two...can Naruto retrieve his lover or will he fail at saving the raven?
1. Happily ever After?

**Hello children :) Yesh! I'm still alive ALIVE! well not really alive since ive had this damn cold but im ready to mess up shit :P How'd you like A vampire's possession? im sorry to say that it wont have a sequel. Reason being is that I can't think of a good carry on to the first one :P where as when I was writing the ending to DPS I was like nah im doing another to this...Any-who here it is! Dada Tada!**

* * *

Darkness, that's all Pain felt.  
Purple eyes creaked open to a burning office, several men lay dead beneath his feet. The man gasped and slowly staggered forward, dragging along several bullet filled bodies. As Pain walked he looked at the fallen, noticing a few who were in the akatskui. He was crouched in-front of the dead Sasori when he heard a dry cough. Making him look up.

"Shi-shit no!" Pain rasped, noticing the blue hair beneath a burnt table. Throwing the burnt wood off the body, the man gave out a sad sob.

"Ko-konan no"

He gently cradled the dying woman, watching as blood dripped down her mouth. Topaz eyes shined with tears as she looked at her lover.  
"P-please. Na-Nagto, you must"

"Shhh it's ok don't talk" Pain said, his fingers got stained with red liquid as the woman shook her head, a crimson drip trickled down her temple.  
"No, no. You must avenge us. Please Nagato, avenge us.." Pain sighed when he felt Konan becoming more heavier by the second.

"Avenge me"

The girl's last words, she kissed pain before slowly closing her eyes.

The man didn't cry, he slowly kissed her pale lips before placing her on the table. Arms crossed beneath her chest.  
Pain felt a crinkle in his hand and saw the kawasaki rose, he stared at the girl before slowly limping out. Night coloured the buildings deep blue, grey-black. Darkness finger painted the dreams of the sleepers.  
A lone figure limps down the road, slightly clenching his fists as he repeats to himself.

"I'm coming for you Sasuke, I'll make you feel real pain"  
"I'm coming for you Sasuke, I'll make you feel real pain"  
"I'm coming for you Sasuke, I'll make you feel real pain"  
"I'm coming for you Sasuke, I'll make you feel real pain"

ever so slightly the purple pupils turned dead.

**Three months later**

"Are you sure Itachi? You sure you haven't just got a flu or something?" A worried kisame asked his partner. The silent Uchiha tied his hair and stared at the copper skinned man, noticing the scars on his face that resembled gills now. The two were sat waiting in the sick bay of the warehouse, he clenched his fist as he flashed back to that day,  
the day his little brother had won.  
The remaining akastkui members assembled and were hidden for now, taking the best route into getting their revenge. Once again pain was in control, choosing revenge against the konoha agency.

"I am certain Kisame, this infection has bothered me for two months now. I can't just let a small cough slide especially the way Pain has the routine now" He heard the man laugh dryly.  
"Too right, he has us practicing none stop. I reckon he's gotten worse since you know"

"Please Kisame, I'd advise that you don't gossip about Pain-samas thoughts" A light voice interrupted, a man in a lab-coat stood next to the two. He was as pale as Itachi with mismatched eyes, the left side of his was scarred and darker to the rest of his complexion.

"Zetsu, are the tests positive?" the raven asked in a bored tone once in the room with him. He sighed when Zetsu slowly nodded his head.  
"Unfortunately yes, it seems that your lungs are slowly rotting. Most of your organs are in fact breaking down. It's because of that drug isn't it? The Mangekyo Sharingan". Zetsu asked, giving the raven the results.

"Tch, I'm surprised a commoner like you know about such a high drug. Especially since it was used for only the elite Uchihas" Itachi said smugly, he downed a pill and a glass of water easily.

"Well I'd only suggest not to use it any longer, the drug itself is that powerful another dosage and you might die Itachi." Zetsu said, taking the cup of the raven. The man grunted and was about to walk out.

"Wait"  
Zetsu was a little relived that the uchiha stopped and glared at him."I-If I'm correct than you may be able to survive the illness. With a transplant of sorts, some that match your own"

The onyx eyes widened and glinted evilly. He nodded to the doctor and headed out, kisame was shocked at how fast the Uchiha stormed out. He managed to keep up with him finally.  
"What's with the speed burst Itachi?" Kisame asked, trying to act calm.  
"I know how I'm going to survive this and it'll help pain get his revenge, I'll need some assistance from someone" Itachi replied.  
"Really who has the organs that match yours?" Kisame asked, running down the hallway with Itachi.

The uchiha slowly turned towards his partner, his eyes turned a slight red. Kisame saw the look and shivered, seeing evil pour out of those orbs.

"My dear Little brother, Sasuke"

* * *

Away from the warehouse, the younger Uchiha gave out a loud sneeze. This woke up a sleepy blond who was lay on his chest."So-sorry Naru, I guess someone was talking about me huh?" Sasuke said, rubbing his nose.

"Hmm it's ok Teme, you best not be catching a cold" Naruto replied, getting comfy on the pale chest. Sasuke smiled as Naruto drew a pattern over the marble skin, watching the young teen in awe.  
"Naruto" the raven whispered into the boys ear, making him purr back."Never go again..please" Sasuke said in a husky tone, nuzzling the blonds cheek. The boy laughed at this and playfully pushed the ravens face away.

"Sa..Sasuke, it was a school trip. I was..ah...only gone for three weeks" Naruto replied, he mewled when the raven kissed down his neck. Sucking on the exposed collar bone. The blond chuckled slightly and stroked the inky locks, mewling and moaning as Sasuke nibbled and kissed the naked skin.  
The Uchiha hugged the boy close to his hip, stroking the blond spikes with one hand. He let the other trail down the boys chest, gently cupping a limp penis that lay on the tan thigh.  
"Mine" Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear, tugging the cock a little. The boy smiled and cupped the chiseled cheek, bringing it down so he could kiss those perfect lips.

"Always" The blond smiled and lay his head on Sasuke's chest, the ravens heartbeat lulling him to sleep once again.

A sleepy Uchiha was the first to wake up, He groggily slapped out for his phone to turn the alarm man hissed when sunlight shined into his eyes, oh how he hated mornings. Especially ones in October.

The fact that they trick you by the sun shining but then once you go outside you realize the autumns cold wind, Sasuke felt his chest tingle and looked down. Cursing at the erect pink nubs, he lay back and covered his face in the quilt.  
"Why oh why did I let Naruto open the damn window?" Sasuke growled to himself, trying to warm up under the quilt.

**_"_**_Because you two had sex upon Naruto's return from France for three weeks"_The raven groaned and glared at nothing.

It was 8am and his mind was already pissing him off.

Sasuke heard a sigh and watched a blond bundle wake up, he smiled to himself as big azure eyes opened up to face him.  
Oh how he loved that face.  
"nghm...mornin teme" Naruto smiled sleepily, Sasuke smirked and kissed the pink lips softly.  
"Mornin dobe" The raven replied, he purred and wrapped his arms around the petite hips. Naruto gave out a small squeal when Sasuke reached down and squeezed a tan cheek. Locking his arms around the pale neck, the blond smiled and nibbled on the creamy neck.

"Ngh.. Na-Naruto, Ah" Sasuke gasped, he gave a small smirk and kissed the boy. gently running his tongue over to the blonds lips, entering his warm mouth. The raven smirked at the moan his lover gave out. Massaging and sucking on the small pink tongue to play with him.

"Sasuke! Breakfast! Are you up yet" A motherly voice stopped the two from there actions, Naruto broke away and stared at the raven wideyed.

"Shit" The blond cursed, Sasuke heard the door rattling and pushed the blond under his covers just as the woman entered.

"Ha-hi. Ahem, good morning Kushina" Sasuke stuttered, the woman smiled warmly at the raven. Her long hair was tied back in a messy pony tail with over large pale green striped pajamas on.  
"Good morning Sasuke, Iruka has made breakfast. So come down when your ready" The raven nodded and the woman smiled, she was about to walk out when she remembered something."Oh Sasuke dear, could you wake Naruto for me? I need to go help try and get Minato up"  
"Sure sure, no problem" Kushina nodded and shut Sasuke's door. The raven gave out a loud sigh and lay back on the headboard as he tried to get his racing heart under control. "That was close dobe" Sasuke sighed as a blond head ruffled out the covers.

"When are you going to tell them? We cant keep doing this koi" The blond sighed and stared away from his concerned lover. Azure eyes locked at the onyx and he smiled.  
"Soon Sasuke. Please, just not now, but soon I promise" Naruto said, he kissed Sasuke softly and got up. Starting to get changed back into his pajamas.

Once down stairs the raven was met with Kakashi and Iruka. The tan elder smiled and dished out the breakfast.  
"Morning Sasuke, can I get you anything tea? Coffee?" Iruka asked, heading back into the kitchen.  
"Just coffee thanks Iruka" The raven replied,looking over to his mentor. "Kakashi, do we have any assignments today" The silver haired rubbed his mask in thought, setting down the newspaper he took a swig of coffee.

"No none that I know of, but lady-Tsunade is visiting today with Jiriraya. The two are coming round just after Naruto comes home" Kakashi replied, his eye crinkling at Sasuke. The raven heard Naruto start to grumble, watching the blond pout and put his arms across his chest.  
"Oh great pervy old man and granny"  
"Naruto! Respect your elders!"

Iruka scolded, walking in with three steaming cups. Sasuke thanked the man and took a sip of the black liquid.  
"That means you two, Ruka" Kakashi smirked, pulling the man onto his lap. Iruka squeaked and blushed.  
"Kaka-ka..." The man stuttered."Ge-get off th-the kids!" Iruka batted the mans arms coiling round his waist. Kakashi smirked and sipped his coffee, as if normal.

Naruto chuckled and bit into one of his pancakes, little drips of butter and syrup dribbled down his chin as he ate, making the raven next to him very hot under the collar.  
"Honestly dobe" Sasuke said, he turned the tan chin towards him and trailed his tongue up the neck licking the sweet substance."You make such a mess" The raven said in a husky tone, bitting off the remains sticking out between Naruto's blond hummed and swallowed, a blush dusting his cheeks.  
The two were about to kiss when Minato got thrown into the room, surprisingly landing on a chair.

"Minato! You are going to eat your damn breakfast with your family JUST LIKE EVERYONE ELSE!" Kushina screeched, rolling up her pajama sleeves whilst her crimson hair was flying all over the place.

"Ye-yes Sweetheart, but it wont be the same if you-you wasn't here" The man tried to sweet talk his way out, rubbing the blond spikes behind his head. As if by magic the Sapphire eyes turned back from the sinister red,  
"Aww Minato your so sweet!" Kushina squealed happily,hugging the man. Minato smiled at his wife and kissed her forehead. Setting her down over his lap as he drunk his coffee. The two not noticing the four petrified males who were on the other side.

_"Jeesus that woman is...terrifying_" Naruto and Sasuke thought at the same time.

Sasuke wrapped a towel around his waist as he came out from a shower, running a hand through his damp ebony locks. He walked past the mirror and stopped. The man growled as he looked over the scar that was red from the water.  
Not thinking about it, he sighed and went over to his dresser, getting out a white crinkeled button shirt with dark jeans. He smoothed out his fringe and got his car keys from the bedside table.

"Dobe, you ready yet? your gonna be late for school" Sasuke asked, knocking on the wooden door.  
"Ye-yeah give me ten seconds." a muffled reply. The raven smiled and lent against the banister, he gasped when the blond finally appeared.  
As if the blond wasn't already gorgeous, what he had on made Sasuke's member twitch with excitement. The blond was dressed in tight, black jeans that hugged his rear beatifully. He had on a white shirt wth a fish cakes dotted around it with his burnt orange hoddie.  
"Come on teme! I'm gonna be late!" Naruto cried, grabbing hold of Sasuke's hand. The blond kissed his mum goodbye and let his dad give him a hug before he dragged the Uchiha out.

The drive was slow and torturous, well to the helpless blond. They were stuck halfway down the road in a large jam. Sasuke decided to himself that this was the time to punish the blond for dressing so...sexily. He ran a pale hand up the thigh whilst Naruto was distracted.  
"Sas..Sasuke! Get off" Naruto cried, he stopped and mewled when the ravens hand snuck into his jeans. Cupping the clothed member.  
"mmm, come on can't really let me ignore you when your dressed so...provocative.  
There's a long line we've got time" Sasuke replied, his voice deep and laced in lust.

Naruto gasped and lay his head back on the seat as the hand slithered into his boxers, taking the limp cock in his warm palm.  
"Haahh, Sasuke...the-there's pe-people sto-stop it you perv ahhh"Naruto mewled, through hazy eyes he saw a jeep pull out and over take them.

"SASUKE the road!" the blond screeched, in an instant the raven had swerved and over took three cars easily.  
Sasuke looked over to his left and smirked at the curled up blond, driving slow he finally made it to the gates. Parking up the raven noticed that Naruto was still embracing the impact, the elder smirked and gave the clothed shaft a kiss. Making the blond react, and uncurl himself.

"What the fuck bastard?! You could of killed us because your big perverte..um!" The raven rolled his eyes and pulled the boy forward with his hoodie.  
Crushing his lips with the pink ones to stop him forming a rant.

"Se-see you soon Sasuke" Naruto breathed, hazy blue eyes stared at the man before kissing him softly again.  
"Bye Naru-chan, I'll pick you up at four ok?" Sasuke said, he ruffled the blond spikes and waited until he went into the gates. Turning around and speeding off back home.

**Just a cute fluffy one to get you going :) I'm gonna add more fluffyness to this story as the first one didnt really have that many moments, and not just SasuNaru ive got soo many more ideas for all the couples in this fic :P Peace be with yall and i hope this stupid cold doesn't kill me c: review please x**


	2. Happy days and sad nights

**Woot Woot chapter 2 :P let's hope this cold goes away DX  
Oh NARUTO doesn't belong to me  
**

Sasuke returned back at the house in a flash, cursing as rain clouds started to form above his head.  
"Just missied the rain huh Sasuke" Kakashi greeted the raven as he shrugged off his coat and slipped out of his shoes. Sasuke nodded and followed him into the living room, greeted by Minato doing paperwork on the coffee table, Kushina was dusting the shelves.  
"Want some help Kushina?" Sasuke asked, grabbing a cloth.  
"Thanks Sasuke, can you puff the pillows on the sofa? Also take Naruto's school stuff upstairs for me please" The boy nodded and went over to the cream sofa. He smirked at the orange quilt and lay it neatly over the top of the chair.

He then picked up the dobe's folders and carried them upstairs, turning at the top and walking into Naruto's room.  
Sasuke placed the papers on the double bed. He turned and looked at the blonds desk, several papers and pens were spread around the oak table in a heap. He did a double take on the corner of the desk, there was a picture of the two.

Naruto smiling happily on the ravens back, his arms stuck out with candy-floss in one hand whilst Sasuke had a small smirk.  
The raven smiled at the memory, it was for his birthday. Naruto basically dragged the Uchiha to the pier, which by nightfall it was actually fun.

"Minato! I swear move your damn feet I'm trying to tidy up for Tsunade!"

the raven heard Kushina shout downstairs, he smirked and went back down.

* * *

Sasuke was finishing up some briefing when Tsunade and Jiriraya came, Iruka told the Uchiha and he nodded saying that he'd be there in a minute.  
Closing down the mac, he went into the kitchen to make coffee. Waiting for it to boil, Sasuke went into the living room to meet his said that he would finish it off and let the raven into the sitting room.

"Sasuke how have you been?" Tsunade greeted the younger as he entered.  
"Good thank you milady, Was your tour good Jiriaya?" Sasuke asked, sitting next to Kakashi. He heard the blond woman huff and cross her arms over her chest.

"Umm yes it was good seeing all the fans, all of them liked my work" Jiriaya answered, he smiled at the raven, the woman glared at him and he kept his head down.  
"Yes most of them were...very. Happy. to see the pervert!, so much that three of the girls asked him out which he agreed too. Forgetting that he..Has. A Wife!" Tsunade continued, barking the last words down Jirirayas ear. He smiled at her and tried to put his arm around her shoulder.  
"None of them were as pretty as you my orchid"  
"Save it Pervert!"

The woman gave him a look and nodded to Kushina. She handed Tsunade a thick white file, the blond elder became serious. Placing the folder onto the coffee table.  
"Theres been no evidence of the akatskui whereabouts." Sasuke saw Kushina flinch when Tsunade said Akatskui, Minato took his wifes hand and placed her head on his shoulder.

"It's been three months and theres been no sighting of the group or the members, one of the reasons me and Jiraya are here to greet Naruto before his birthday." The blond continued, she sighed and took Kushinas other hand stroking the peachy skin.

"What's the other reason?" Sasuke asked, honey eyes looked at him for a second before looking down. Jiriaya looked at the raven and the silver-haired.  
"We came here, to tell you that the elders have called off the search" The white-haired male finished his wifes sentence.

"What?!" Sasuke snapped, glaring at the elder."Wh-why? No wha-what about Naruto's saftey? What about Kushinas for gods sakes!" The raven cried, pointing at the timid woman.

Tsunade sighed and stared at the younger male, her expression made Sasuke sit back down.

"Sasuke" the woman spoke in a firm tone. Making onyx eyes lock with her honey ones.  
"I understand your hatred for your brother, honestly I do. And I know you feel like you must take care of Naruto since being his bodyguard. But it's been three months and not even a trace. It'd be better to have the tracker agents stay at home so we can have reinforcements just in case. Do you understand?"

The raven growled but nodded, glaring at the floor. Kakashi saw the knuckles turning white as Sasuke clenched his knees, he patted his back and told him to follow him.  
"We'll just be a second, Sasuke come and help Iruka with the coffees" the elder asked, taking Sasuke outside.

The raven cried at the sky, growling loudly he cursed and punched the wall. The pale arm spasmed when crimson trickled down his knuckles.  
"Fuck Dammit! Fuck!" Sasuke shouted, he kicked the air in rage. Slowly calming down, the raven felt Kakashi start to rub his back.

"Wh-why? Why don't they care?"

"I don't know Sasuke. Listen to me, Naruto will be eighteen in five days. Once it's over you two can do what you wish"

The boy nodded and felt the silver-haired pat him. Kakashi smiled at the younger male and brought him into a quick hug. The raven heard Iruka calling and broke away, walking back into the house with Kakashi. "Come on we need to fix up your hand, then go get Naru? Is that ok?" Kakashi asked, he smirked when Sasuke's face lit up at Naruto.  
Taking his student over to where Iruka was, he let his lover take care of the bleeding knuckles. Walking back into the living room.

Sasuke sped and parked the jeep up, he waited patiently as students ran out into the rain. Scrabbling to get under shelter, as the mass of children spread out. The raven smirked when he saw Naruto running down to the jeep, using his satchel as an umbrella.  
"Hey teme" Naruto said, shutting the door.  
"Dobe" Sasuke greeted, watching the drops of rain trickle down the tan flesh. Disapearing under the damp clothes.  
"Um Sasuke, why aren't you going?" Naruto asked the elder, his head rocking to the side.  
"Hurry up or I won't be able to seeMPHH! the blond was interrupted by pale lips crashing onto his. Growling the blond pushed at Sasuke's chest to get him off.

"Dammit teme! Would you let me finish a sentence" Naruto huffed, sticking out his bottom lip. He glared when Sasuke chuckled to himself, sapphire boring holes into the pale cheek.

"Lady Tsunade and Jiriraya are at home. they've got you your present since they wont be there for your birthday" Sasuke said, breaking the silence. The raven heard Naruto gasp and cursed when the blond pulled at his bandaged hand.

"Dammit Naruto!" Sasuke cursed, pulling the wheel away from hitting a lorry. He managed to take control of the wheel once more and glared at the blond who was pulling at his hair sheepishly.  
"Well. I was only seeing if your hand was ok" Naruto snapped, frowning back at the glaring raven.

Sasuke sighed and clutched the wheel tightly. Pulling over into the petrol station, he turned to the blond and watched him shiver slightly from his glare.  
"What?" Naruto snapped.

"Just..shut up" Sasuke replied, kissing the pink lips softly.

He heard Naruto mewl and tangle his hands into the ravens hair. The blond mewled as he felt the raven ran a hand under his shirt.

"Sa-Sasuke"

"Hn" Sasuke grunted as he broke away. Watching the blond he smirked when Naruto took ahold of his bandaged hand. Undoing the cloth, the blond gasped at the swollen knuckles.  
"Teme what did you do?"

"Hmm punched a wall" The raven smirked at the shocked sapphire eyes. "Relax dobe, it's not that bad, Iruka treated it" Naruto sighed but nodded, smiling at the raven as he went to go put petrol in the car.

* * *

Driving back home, Sasuke took the blonds bag as Naruto sprinted in.  
"Pervy Granddad!" The raven heard Naruto call as he took his shoes off, giving Naruto's bag to Iruka. Sasuke smirked when he saw the blond attached to Jirirayas neck, squeezing the life out of the elder.  
"Haha..e-easy brat, I'm not as young as I used to be" Jiraya chuckled, ruffling the blond spikes."Of course my looks are still the same" the man winked at Tsunade who rolled her eyes.

"Good to see you brat" Tsunade ruffled Naruto's hair.  
"Same to you, granny" Naruto smirked, pulling his tongue."Come on teme! you can help me with my homework" Naruto cried, dragging Sasuke upstairs with him.  
Once the blond was inside, he latched onto Sasuke's neck. Wrapping his arms around the pale neck, stumbling abit the raven smirked and lifted up the blonds legs around his waist.  
"Well hello" Sasuke said, making Naruto smile.  
"Hey sexy" Naruto purred and kissed down the pale neck, nibbling on the crook of Sasuke's neck. He smirked when the raven let out a moan, deep and rich.

Getting placed on the bed, Naruto smirked when Sasuke crawled over him. Pinning his arms at the top.  
"Hmm Sasuke" Naruto said, bucking up. He managed to hit Sasuke's crotch and watched the raven groan. Bucking up again, Naruto gave out a loud squeal as Sasuke grinded his hips onto his crotch.  
"Two can play at that game" Sasuke whispered in the blonds ear, trailing his tongue down the shell. He let the lobe fall into his mouth and nibbled the flesh slightly. Traveling down the boys neck.

"Hah...te-teme" Naruto gasped, he lifted up his shirt in want. LIfting up his torso to hit Sasukes shirt.  
"Pl-please"  
"With pleasure" Sasuke smirked, taking a dusky nipple into his mouth. He rolled the pink nub around as he flattened his tongue, flicking it with the tip. Carrying on to the next one the raven started to hum loudly from the back of his throat. Making Naruto smile and moan lightly, sapphire eyes widened when Sasuke traveled further down. Squealing as the raven licked around and dipped his tongue into his navel, Naruto sat up so Sasuke was on his knees.  
"G-ogo on ple-please" the boy whispered, pointing at the buldge in his jeans. The raven smirked and started to kiss the clothed erection, hearing gasps and mewls from the impaitent blond who clutched his hair tightly

Sasuke undid the jeans with his teeth, pulling down the metal zip. He shifted the material of the long legs and breathed on the grey boxers. Making Naruto cry out.  
"Hu-hurry up!"  
"Easy dobe" Sasuke replied, stroking the tan thighs. He leaned over and kissed the material, shifting them down to follow the jeans. Naruto waited patiently for the warm mouth and growled when Sasuke was staring at his member.

"Dammit Sasuke hurry up!" Naruto grumbled, he saw the glint in the ravens eyes and took back what he said. He muffled a loud moan as Sasuke flattened his tongue over the shaft, licking from top to bottom."Sh-shit Sa-sasuke" Naruto moaned, hazy eyes staring at his boyfriend.  
It didn't take that long for Naruto to climax, he heard Sasuke sputter and gasp from the sudden burst. Trying to hold back laughter as the raven glared at him with white dribbling down his chin.  
"So-sorry, here" Naruto said, bringing Sasuke closer. he smirked and licked off the remains from the elders chin.

"So-so what homework did you have then Dobe?" the raven asked, re dressing the blond. Naruto smirked blushing madly.  
"Haha...um well..."  
"You don't have any do you" the raven rolled his eyes, but brought the blond closer. kissing his nose."Come on, Tsunades shouting you" the raven said, giving the blond a peck on his lips.

"Naruto what was that bang?" Tsunade asked when the two entered the living room.  
"What bang?" Naruto asked, plopping onto one of the sofas.  
"A bang we heard from upstairs, what was it?" The blond and raven blushed slightly, trying not to look at each other.  
"Umm um I"  
"Naruto dropped his books, they slipped off the bed" Sasuke lied quickly, smiling at a nodding Tsunade.

"Oh very well, Naruto this is for you. Me and Jiriraya won't be here for your birthday since he's gone for another tour" Tsunade said, handing the blond a black box with a white ribbon round the side.  
"Awesome! can I open it" Naruto smiled, shaking it.

"No! it's not your birthday yet!" Tsunade said, the blond smirked when Jiriaya nodded behind her. opening the box, sapphire eyes shined at the box.  
"Woa...it's" Naruto said, pulling out the necklace. It was a sea green crystal with two silver balls on each smiled and handed it to Sasuke so he could have a look. The raven smiled and hooked the necklace round the tan neck, he thought the necklace suited the blond perfectly. "It's beautiful, hey Granny is this your necklace"

"Too right, the one a little snot nosed six-year-old brat tried stealing from me every time I visited" Tsunade said, pulling a tongue at the grumbling blond. Making him go red.  
"Mum! Granny's picking on me!"  
"Tsunade behave" Kushina said, telling everyone to go into the dinning room for dinner.

* * *

Sasuke finished up his work and settled down in his bed, he switched the light off and set his alarm. Hearing his door creak, Sasuke smirked and reached for the lamp. Revealing a scared Naruto.  
"Dammit teme! I wanted to be a ninja"the blond huffed, sitting on the bed.  
"Haha, well you'll need more stealth Naru. and don't push the door open next time it tends to creak when you do that" The raven smirked, he lay back and opened his arms so the blond could snuggle.  
"Hmm Sasuke. for a cold bastard your chest is really warm" Naruto said, he felt the raven hit his head and grumble a dobe before switching off the light. Smiling the younger male fell asleep on his comfier pillow. Whereas Sasuke had a bit off trouble.

_He was running, running so fast Sasuke couldn't look behind him. Finally making it to the wooden door he pushed it with a grunt, ending up in a dark hall. The raven looked around but cried out when he was grabbed and made to kneel.  
"Pain" he shouted as the man walked forward, the black and red cloak floating past him. The smirk on the red heads man scared Sasuke slightly, watching as he moved his hand Onyx eyes widened as a member came forward.  
Seeing Naruto dressed in the same cloak, the younger boy snarled at Sasuke. Coming forward as Pain kissed him on the cheek. The two watched with glee as Sasuke got stabbed over and over..._

"ARGH!" The raven cried, waking up. He sighed and rubbed a hand through his hair."Na...Naruto" the raven said as he looked around him, noticing the outline of the boy sleeping soundly on his left.  
The raven sighed and wrapped a pale arm around the small waist, watching as the blond snuffled and turned over to face his chest. Sasuke smiled to himself and watched the angel sleep soundly, swimming in the shirt he had around him.  
"I don't care what they say, I'm never letting you near them ever again Naruto" Sasuke said, pulling the boy close."I'm not letting Itachi take you too"the raven said before closing his eyes, saying his brother's name with hatred.


	3. Night before Birthdays

**Slowly and more slowly, :P since ive started me college ive been busy busy busy DX that is why ive planned out these deadlines, im gonna do two chapters on a weekend possibly saturday. Reason why this is late is cause we had to do a thrity mark question for RE DX Aw hell nah! Anywho here it tis :P just a briefing, it's been 4 days since the last chapter so it's the ninth of October, a day before Naruto's birthday **

"ngh Sa-Sasuke stop it" Naruto said, pushing away the warm strong arms. He smirked when the older male kissed down his neck, wrapping him back up in the warm quilt to snuggle some more.  
"Se-seriously Sasuke I-I need to get going"

"No you don't" Sasuke replied, pulling Naruto's waist so the boy was sat on his lap locked in his arms. The raven turned his chin and kissed the boy softly, running his tongue over the pink lips. He smirked to himself when the boy shivered slightly in the kiss."School has finished, you've graduated do you not remember the reason for our sex last night?"  
Naruto blushed and tried to look away from the smirking raven. He pouted and pushed on the marble chest, finally making Sasuke release him.  
"Pervert" the blond mumbled, wrapping his robe around his naked frame. He blushed as Sasuke stood up and put some pajama pants on, wrapping an long arm around his small shoulder.

The two were greeted with Kakashi and Iruka, each helping themselves to a big breakfast laid out, Naruto squealed and ran over, diving into the bacon and eggs.  
Sasuke smirked and poured himself some coffee, taking some toast and smearing tomato puree onto the top.  
"Wheres mum and dad?" Naruto asked Kakashi, the man glanced at the blond and finished off his tea.  
"They've gone out shopping for a few things, there coming back later on kiddo" Kakashi answered, smiling.

Naruto nodded and started to help himself to more food.  
"Sasuke, aren't you meant to be taking Naruto out today?" the raven nodded to his mentor before looking at the younger male.

"Yep, Minato wanted me to take you shopping for bits for your birthday. They've left some money for you to buy anything you want" the blond smiled punched the air, he finished off his breakfast in a flash, running up to his room to get changed.

Kakashi looked at his tan lover and coughed to get Sasuke's attention, he looked back and watched them quizzically.  
"Kakashi and I have been thinking" Iruka started, he coughed lightly and pulled a wispy strand of hair behind his ear."Well we want to know, when are you going to tell Minato and Kushina about you and him? I mean what are you thinking about in the future?"

The raven looked down at his coffee, he thought it over before downing the last remains of the warm liquid.

"Me and Naru decided that it was best to say at the right time, with the Akatskui finally settling down we didn't want to say anything that will blow things over again" Sasuke explained to the two elders. Iruka nodded to Kakashi and he handed Sasuke a bronze key.  
"Well since we can see your mature enough to look after yourself Sasuke, in future if you two decide to move out,Kakashi has offered his house for you two to live."

Sasuke stared at his mentor with wide eyes, the silver-haired smirked and nodded to show he was being truthful.  
"Woa..Kakashi, I mean thanks. I swear I'll pay you back rent or do anything"

"You don't need to repay anything Sasuke, just look after the kid. You both have had a rough life, why not start a new one eh?" the raven smiled a little at his mentor, the silver-haired ruffled his hair and told him to go get changed.  
He looked to his side and saw Iruka trying not to well up, laughing softly he kissed the tan forehead.  
"The-they look so happy together"  
"Come on you" Kakashi said, wrapping his arms around Irukas waist."While the kids are away the adults play" he whispered, kissing down the soft neck.

* * *

Once Naruto was washed and changed, the two got into Sasuke's jeep, and drove off.  
The boy was squirming in his seat, happily singing to one of the songs on the radio. Sasuke smirked at the man child next to him, he braked slowly as a red light shone out to the drivers.  
"What do you want for your birthday Dobe?" Sasuke asked, steering over to the next lane to drive to the car park.  
"Ummmm you"  
Sasuke turned and saw the blond trying to look sexy, winking at him. He chuckled and ruffled the blond locks.  
"You've already got me, I'm serious Kakashi and Iruka have got you something, your mum and dads present is a secret. What would you really like?"

The blond had to think for a moment, he pulled on the toggles of his orange hoodie in thought. Looking up at a waiting Uchiha he laughed awkwardly.  
"I don't know, maybe we'll find something here? Like a game or something oh! The new assassins creed or Kingdom hearts or or or Final fantasy" His list was cut short when Sasuke kissed him, Naruto gasped but slowly started to melt into the kiss.  
"Wha-what wa that for?" Naruto asked after Sasuke broke away.  
"to shut you up, were here dobe" the raven smirked, kissing the soft lips again.

The two had an amazing time out, well in Naruto's description. The blond chose out a new shirt, a new game and found a shop that weaves bracelets. Sasuke asked the weaver to make them with his and Naruto's name which the finished product was astounding. He made one with orange and black. Weaving Naruto and also a small fishcake at the end, the second was the same only it was blue and had a small fan next to Sasuke.  
The couple was walking back from a ramen stall, a cream hand entwined with a tan one. Sasuke was listening to his blond go on about this new game, he smirked and but suddenly felt cold, as if someone was watching them.  
"Sa...Sasuke? What's wrong?" Naruto asked, confused when the raven stopped suddenly.

"No...Nothing, come on we want to get back before dark"

The raven clutched Naruto to his side as they walked on, keeping a form hold of his hip. Onyx eyes patrolled the streets and roads, everything was strangely quiet for the elder ...and the air felt, tense. As if awaiting something.

"Sa-Sasuke your hurting me" Naruto whispered, trying to unlock the tight hold around his waist. He hit the shoulder slightly and sighed when Sasuke's hold relaxed a little, the blond looked up at his lover with a confused look. The raven was being strange alright, he was being straight and distant, like a statue. "_Whats made him freak out all of a sudden_?" Naruto thought.  
Whereas the ravens head was going through a mass of thoughts, mostly ones to do with Akatskui. Paranoia was settling more into his subconscious with each step they took.

For a second, the raven focused on something. A cloak rustling against the wind, a black one to be precise.  
One with red clouds.

"What's that" Sasuke shouted, onyx eyes flashed over to the street when he saw a red cloud disapeer. He began to run towards it , completely forgetting everything around him and only following that. Chasing it out into the road. Several cars beeped harshly as Sasuke sprinted out, he dodged into a small alleyway where he saw the cloud and started to get his breath back.  
"Dammit where's it gone?" the male grunted out-loud, piercing eyes scanned all around searching for the dreaded red cloud and black cloak.  
He cried out as he was pushed up onto the brick wall, feeling the grimy rotting stone against his cheek.  
"Argh!" Sasuke shouted as someone twisted his arm. Locking him into place on the wall.

"Fuck who are you?!" the raven cursed as he began to struggle in the persons hold.

"Oh...looking for me where you un?"  
A voice whispered in the ravens ear. Making him stop moving.

"It was funny watching you run after us, thought you were meant to be looking after little blondie yet you left him there defenseless un" Sasuke growled at this, he tried to shake and buck the person away. Instead he glared at the wall when his head was pinned firmly against the warm sticky blood stick down his face from a shard of brick.

"Stay the fuck away from him"

"Ooh not very friendly, what are you going to do? You left him helpless to run after a thing that may or may not been your imagination. Do you really think you can stop us from taking him again un?"  
The raven clenched his fists, feeling blood trickle down his palms. He cursed and tried to struggle out of the persons grasp, he began to growl deep and low in his throat when the person started to laugh.

"Oh, don't you worry your pretty head Uchiha. Your dear Nii-san hasn't forgotten you, oh yes he has something big planned yes indeed. For you and your little fuck toy"

"Fuck off!" Sasuke shouted. He heard the person laugh and trailed a finger across his back, running along the scarred symbol apon his back.

"Deidara"

A smooth deep voice called.

"Enough, Leader doesn't want him just yet. Let his sanity slip a little first"

"Very well, Itachi"

Onyx eyes widened, Sasuke stopped struggling and became frozen, not feeling the person let go. He stayed on the wall, speechless as drops of tears fell from his glazed eyes.  
The raven slowly walked back and hit the other wall, slipping down onto the floor. He looked to his left and saw the two figures disappear, not having any strength to follow them.

Slowly he felt someone grab hold of his shoulders lightly, shifting his head up. Sasuke focused on the bright blond smudge until his vision made out an outline, he gasped as sound came back to him. Hearing the yellow dot call out his name.  
"Sasuke! Please answer me!" his hearing slowly started to come back, making onyx eyes twitch and blink to make out the rest of the figure.  
"Na-Naruto" Sauke whispered, the outline became more defined and the raven was right, Naruto was sat in front of him, rain splattering his blond spikes to his head.  
"Sasuke thank god!" the blond cried happily, throwing his arms around the ravens neck. Sasuke slowly lent forward but cringed when his head throbbed.  
"Shit your hurt Sasuke, here" the blond said, ripping the bottom of his t shirt he held it up to the wound on his temple. "Come on, I've phoned my dad he's came to pick us up, lets go quick"  
The raven felt the blond haul him up, he slowly got to his feet and let Naruto take him back to the car.

The drive back home was a slow one indeed. Returning, Kushina fixed up Sasuke's head and also his palm. Once checking that it wasn't severe, she told him to go get a shower and some rest.  
The raven had just finished in the shower, putting on some pajama pants he was ready to get some sleep. Sasuke walked out of the bathroom and gasped, a small blond was cuddled into his covers, blond locks lying on the white pillow with golden lashes lay perfectly on the tan cheeks making him look ever so beautiful.

The raven smirked and slipped underneath the covers with the younger. Giving him a small peck on his forehead.  
"This is my bed, go get your own"  
" I do gave my own, but like this bed better" Naruto said, his eyes still closed as he cuddled up to Sasukes hip.  
"Whys that dobe?" the raven asked, turning off the light. He embraced the boy and slowly felt his eyelids drooping with the darkness, he stroked the blond locks slowly. Enjoying the silky texture and kissed it softly.  
"Cause it smells off you" Naruto replied, making the elder chuckle into his hair. The boy smirked and looked over to the ravens phone, he gasped and snatched it from the wooden table.  
"What?" Sasuke asked, watching the blond as he sat up. He saw the boy unlock it and smile widely, looking back at Sasuke Naruto's face was defined by the light of the phone, giving him an angelic aura.

"It's twelve am, im eighteen"

Sasukes to smirked himself and took ahold of the blonds chin, pulling him close in the dark. He chuckled and kissed Naruto softly, adding more passion when the boy moaned slightly. The raven brought the boy down to lie on his chest, sweeping his tongue across the boys warm on his bottom lip, the raven smiled and broke away. Staring at the sapphire eyes, he moved away some strands of blond hair from his lids softly.

"Happy Birthday Dobe"

* * *

**:P Hope you liked it, also the updates may be a bit slow due to the fact im in college now and it's a little well sometimes you wanna go super saiyan mode -_- hope you like this chapter, next will be Naruto's birthday and what has Sasuke got for the blond 0.o find out soon!  
**


	4. HAPPY BIRTHDAY

**Happy birthday Naruto ;)**

**"**Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Naruto happy birthday to you!" the adults sung to the teenager as he sat happily in the dining room, Kushina placed the orange cake in front of her son with 18 candles flickering up to him.  
"Happy birthday sweetheart"  
"Thanks mum" Naruto replied, she smiled and kissed his cheek. Letting him blow out his candles, the group celebrated and made there way over to the living room so the boy could open his presents whilst Kushina dished out the cake.  
"Here you go kiddo" Kakashi said, letting Iruka hand the blond his first present as he dived into his slice of cake. It was 180 yen with a new hoodie and a leather watch.  
"Awesome thanks Kashi, Iruka" Naruto said hugging the elders. He smiled and eat a large chunk of the sponge, licking the icing from around the spoon.  
He felt his phone buzz as the adults talked between themselves, he slowly got out his phone and checked the user.  
**  
"From Sasuke at 20:38**  
**Happy Birthday dobe, once your finished down there come upstairs. I've got a surprise for you"**

The boy smiled and felt a flush come round his cheeks  
"So that's why he didn't want to come down, tch pervert-teme" Naruto thought, he snapped the phone back and slid it into his pocket as Minato came in with more presents.  
"Off me and your mum" Minato said, handing his son five presents. Naruto squealed as he ripped open the shiny paper, he got three games he had his eyes on for months, some more money, a jacket and several other trinkets.

"Wow thanks you guys!" the boy shouted, jumping on his parents. His mind flashed and remembered Sasuke awaiting patiently."I'm uh just gonna put these upstairs, thanks mum thanks dad" Naruto said, he huddled them up in his arms and kissed his mums up the stairs to his door.  
Once in his room the blond sighed a heavy sigh, still in the dark he made his way over to the desk suprisingly well, placing the presents on the wood.

"Got quite a lot there dobe?"

Naruto jumped when warm arms slid round his waist. He smiled and lay back into the hug.  
"Hmm I was wondering where you were" The blond said, he laughed lightly when his lover turned on the lamp next to him, tan flesh twinged and shivered as he kissed lightly down his throat."Hah...Sasuke"

The raven turned the younger around and stared in the Sapphire irises.  
"_So beautiful"_ Sasuke thought, he stroked a finger down the tan cheek softly and pulled him closer. Kissing Naruto softly, he pulled the tan arms around his neck, lifting him up so they were the same height.  
"My gorgeous blond" the raven whispered, once they broke apart. He kissed Naruto's forehead, making the boy smile and laugh at him."Is all grown up"

"Is that my happy birthday wish? Cause I know you can do better Sasuke" Naruto replied sexily, he smiled and kissed down the pale throat, nibbling at the Adams apple of his lover.  
Sasukes breathing hitched as he felt the blonds tongue on his marble skin, he lay his head on the blonds shoulder, smelling the sweet scent of the blonds shampoo.  
"_I never want this to end, I've got to do this now!_"

"Naruto"

"mm yeah?"

The blond looked at the ravens serious face, he smiled cheekily but looked confused when the elder didn't smile back instead stared down at him with coal eyes."Sa-Sasuke? what's the matter?" Naruto asked, his grip tightening around his neck.

"Naruto I think it's time to tell them"

Sapphire eyes froze as they looked into the onyx, a small blush dusted Naruto's cheeks as he looked away from the intense gaze. He sighed and tried to look back up at his lover.  
"S-so soon? b-but I mean um" the blond stuttered, he let his hands drop from around Sasuke's neck and twiddled them in front of his chest.  
Naruto gasped when the raven lifted up his chin, gazing at the onyx eyes which sparkled curiously, Sasuke leaned forward. Crushing the pink lips softly against his. He slid his tongue out, breaking through the soft barrier to enter the cavern. Naruto mewled and tangled his hands into the ravens soft hair as he continued to ravish his the kiss softly, Sasuke leaned back and looked at the dazed blond. Feeling his member twitch at the tan cheeks dusted with a blush, the azure eyes glazed over slightly with lust.  
"_He looks so fuckable, maybe we could do a quick? No! not now we need to be serious"_Sasuke cursed his mind.

"Naruto, we've been waiting for the right time for ages koi, why not now? It's the best time don't you think?"  
"Well, yeah but..."  
Sasuke smirked and kissed the blonds nose, making him scrunch up his eyes cutely.  
"I love you Naruto. I'm never ever going to harm you in any way or form. Let me be with you with no secrets, no more hiding please?"  
The blond stared deeply at the ground as he thought about Sasukes words. He chewed on his lips furiously, at last he sighed and slowly nodded.

"Ok but...together"

This made the raven laugh lowly, he kissed naruto's hand and held it tightly.

"Together"

Walking down together the two made it to the living room, Naruto gulped and started to stare around the happy room eating ad drinking tea Kushina made. She smiled and went to go get some more cups when she noticed the two males standing just outside, her eyes locked onto the odd thing out 's hand was entwined with Naruto's.  
"Um...Naruto sweetie?" The elder woman asked rather curiously, this piked up Minatos attention, he sipped his coffee and looked at the two standing in the doors opening.

"Why are you holding Sasuke's hand?"

The blond looked up at the raven who nodded slowly but surely. The boy took a breath and stared at the elders in the room.

"Mum, I'm holding Sasuke's hand is because...because were together. Were a couple"

* * *

If Sasuke didn't think the next situation was awkward, he'd be lying a very very big lie. After a very tense moment between Naruto's parents, Kushina told the two to sit down and here they were, sat on one sofa whilst Minato, Kushina,Kakashi and Iruka sat opposite them on another. Naruto had his quilt draped over him and was nervously scraping the skin at the sides of his fingers.

"So" Minato stated, his arms were laced in front of his chest and was staring intently at the raven."When did this happen?"  
"About a week after the downfall of the akatskui" Sasuke replied, the Uchiha sat straight and proper but inside the look Minato was giving him made his stomach churn.  
"Um Dad?"  
"Ill get to you in a minute. Naruto" the blond snapped, making the younger sit back and look at the floor.  
"What your father means sweetie is that..well it's a bit, different I-I mean you two that's all" Kushina tried to explain, she was copying Narutos actions. Scratching her fingers and tugging on her hair nervously.

"Have you.." Minato sniffed and rubbed his nose. He sighed and looked up to Naruto then Sasuke."Have you, well?"  
"oh, Oh! um D-dad I-I mean" Naruto struggled with his words he started to tug at his hair. A thick blush burning his cheeks.

"No. of course not" Sasuke replied in a monotone voice, the confused blond stared at the elder quizzically.  
"I decided not too, I wanted Naruto to be mature enough before we did anything..Intimate" the blond look at his stern father and slowly nodded his head.

The elder looked at the raven to see if there was any faltering or any slip ups he could find, losing a battle he finally sighed and ran a hand through his messy hair.  
"Well, there's nothing to do now, I guess we can't stop you two from doing things" Minato grumbled, Kushina hit his arm and smiled at Sasuke.  
"He forgets that are relationship wasn't shined to brightly with my parents. Well who better I suppose? I mean we know Sasuke well and also we know he can look after Naruto, I think it's good that you two are a couple" the red head said to her husband, Minato nodded to the raven and told him to follow out into the garden.  
Once the two left Kushina tidied up the plates and cups before going into the kitchen, once his parents left. Naruto sighed and ran his hands through his hair, Iruka smiled and sat next to the blond, pulling his head onto his shoulder.

" you did the right thing Naru, It's good that you told them" Kakashi said, patting the boys knee, he smiled a little and nodded to the silver-haired.

"I'm just hoping Dad hasn't done anything bad to Sasuke" Naruto said, Iruka smiled and kissed his forehead lightly. He placed the cups that were next to him in his hands and walked into the kitchen to help clean the dishes away with Kushina.

"Naruto why don't you get comfy in Sasuke's room? I'll send him through when hes done talking to Minato ok?" Kakashi said, the blond rubbed his nose and nodded. Stretching out he walked out slowly.  
Shutting the door, the blond sighed and stripped down to his boxers. Carefully placing them on Sasuke's desk.  
"He never let's me do this" Naruto said to himself, he smirked and jumped on the bed. Rolling around in the soft quilts, he quickly snuggled underneath and smelt the large fabric.  
"It smells like him" the boy whispered nuzzling into the scent of his lover. Slowly feeling his eyes go heavy Naruto yawned and fell into a small sleep.

* * *

"Are we clear Sasuke?"  
"Yes, Minato you have my word" Sasuke replied, the elder nodded and shook the ravens hand. Following him back into the kitchen.  
"Hello sweet" The blond said, wrapping his arms around Kushinas waist, he gave her a small peck as she washed the dishes.

"Sasuke" Kakashi asked, he beckoned the younger to follow him out into the hallway, the elder sighed and ran a hand through his spiky hair. Rubbing his mask in thought.  
"How are you? well, how are you going get naruto to do it"  
Sasuke laughed and leaned on his door.  
"There's no need to worry Kakashi, me and Minato had this conversation. It's going to work out fine"

"Sasuke, I understand that. But isn't he a little young? to be doing this" The raven huffed and went to go in his room, he stopped and looked back out to his mentor.  
"I have this Kakashi, I don't need a commentary or an audience so would you kindly?" The raven asked, Kakashi sighed and went into the living room. Sasuke closed his eyes and rubbed his temples, walking into his room fully. The raven smirked when he saw a bundle hidden in his covers, walking over the elder stripped as he moved. Leaving a small thin silk tie around his neck, he slowly slipped on some tight, black shorts from his drawer and sat on the bed.

"Dobe..."the raven said, he slowly lifted off the covers and watched his lovers sleep quietly. Shifting the blonds shoulder a little Naruto squirmed and blinking lazily.  
"hmm took your time" Naruto said, pulling a tongue. Sasuke smirked and kissed the boy, running his muscle over Naruto's plump lips, he smiled and dove in. Making the boy mewl, he slowly started to shift himself and he was over the blond never breaking there heated make-out.

"Oh Sasuke" Naruto panted, bringing his arms around the pale neck. He smiled happily and let the raven devour his chest, starting on two dusky nipples, Sasuke flicked and pinched the two. Taking one into his mouth whilst he rubbed the other with his finger tips.  
"Sa-Sasuke more!" the blond moaned, holding the ravens head in place.

Sasuke smirked and brought his tongue down, he sat up and pulled the tan hips next to his.  
"Do you wanna know what else Kakashi got you for your birthday?" the raven asked, Naruto who to much in the moment just nodded. He heard his lover chuckle slightly and heard metal clipping, sapphire eyes widened when that happened. The blond tried to move but couldn't shift his hands. Looking up Naruto cursed at the pair of orange fluffy handcuffs tying him to the bed.

"Fuck Sasuke let me go" The raven just smiled and trailed his pink tongue down the boys chest, making him shiver and moan loudly.

"But look at you Naruto, pinned down, panting, sweating a gorgeous blush across your cheeks. You look ever so, fuckable." The raven kissed the younger softly. "And this is only round one" He smirked pulling out the bottle of lube.

The tan body spasmed for the fourth time, making the boy scream out and release his load. Naruto gripped tighter to the headboard as Sasuke thrusted faster and harder.  
"Oh god! Sa-Sasuke!" Naruto moaned, throwing his head back onto the ravens damp shoulder.  
"Fuck! Naruto!" the raven moaned loudly, he growled and shot his hot sweet release into the blonds entrance. The boy slowly lay down on the bed and felt cramp from his rear.  
"Ow ow " Naruto groaned, feeling his legs twitch every time he touched his rear end.

"Dobe here" Sasuke said, gently patting the blonds red backside with a cool towel. He finally saw his blond sigh happily and relax into the covers. The raven sighed and got off from the bed, walking over to one of hid drawers.  
"Sasuke, come here i want to cuddle" Naruto purred, sliding over the covers. He smiled lightly and beckoned the raven forward with one finger.

"In a minute dobe, I want to give you your birthday present"

"What four rounds of sex wasn't it?" Naruto joked, he saw the ravens serious face and became calm, sitting up with the quilt draped over his hips.  
The blond began to get more worried about Sasuke's posture, he looked anxious which was a completely new emotion to the raven. Naruto tried to look at him but every time he did, Sasuke would look away.

"Sasu, whats the matter?" the boy asked, cupping the pale cheeks.  
"Na-Naruto" Sasuke began, he sighed and ran a hand through his damp hair. "Na-Naruto, do you know why I asked you to tell your parents today about us?"

"Well yeah, you said it was a good time which it was" Naruto answered, smiling at the raven. Sasuke smiled a little back and then looked to the floor once more.  
"Well that makes two reasons for telling them today" the raven said, he took a deep breath and stared at the shining eyes."Naruto Uzumaki, the knuckleheaded dobe who I've had to look after for nearly a year."Sasuke began, he smirked and brought the boys hips closer."My adorable, sexy, mischievous, down to earth, loving, caring little fox. you have stolen my heart"

Naruto blushed at the raven, he smiled and kissed Sasuke's lips softly."No wait theres more, the reason I asked if we could tell them today is because I wanted your birthday to be special. Yes sure every birthday is special but I wanted it to be more than special" The raven pulled something out but wouldn't let the blond see it.  
"I wanted it to be something that we could remember together for a lifetime"

"Wait, Sasuke what are you talking about?"

the raven smirked and felt the velvet box beneath his fingers, he carried on trying to ignore the confused blond.

"When me and Minato where outside I asked permission for me to do something, in which he said. Yes."

Sapphire eyes widened when the raven pulled out a black velvet box, Naruto gasped and felt his heart thumping in his lungs.

"Naruto Namazaki, will you let me take care of you? make love to you? let me spend the rest of eternity with you?" The raven heard a soft cry as he opened the box, revealing a silver band with topaz and sapphires encrusted into it.

"Naruto. will you marry me?"

The blond gave a whimper and nodded his head slowly, picking up speed with every shake.

"Yes. Yes. YES!"

Naruto cried pulling the raven back onto him. The two rolled around on the bed, embracing and kissing. The blond smiled and kissed Sasuke firmly on the lips, wrapping his arms around the pale neck.  
"Yes please Sasuke yes, I love you more than anything thank you so much this has been the best birthday gift " Naruto smiled hugging the raven. Sasuke smiled a sincerely and returned the hug, he slowly took the ring out and slid it onto the blond's slim the finger tip.

"A perfect ft" Sasuke said, kissing Naruto softly. He sighed and wrapped the covers over him and his now Fiancée. cuddling deep under the covers, Naruto pecked the ravens forehead and nuzzled into his chest. smiling when the pale arms held him securely.  
"Teme?"  
"Yeah?"  
Naruto looked at the half asleep raven, he smirked and kissed Sasuke's cheek. "thank you for everything"

The raven smirked and pulled the blond closer, he gave a small kiss atop of the golden spikes.

"You're welcome, my dobe"

* * *

**AWS xD oh sorry it took so long, you know College and rawr! so yea there gona to chapel and gonna get married :) well maybe. gotta stick around to find out what happens next! Also i don't know about the ending bit, I mean I tried doing fluff and it just turned out meh? but anywho tell me what you think you guys :) Love you all! xx**


	5. Further steps

**Hshdsbdfsbfskbk Hi :D all those who reviews thank you! x3 ill try to finish this even though im dying D: I was at a party on Saturday, I swear me auntie poisoned me cause Ive been throwing up for three days straight. I haven't eaten anything aswell -.- any-who... ON WITH THE STORY! Oh this takes place a month later after the last chapter :3 enjoy!**

* * *

A loud angry ringtone blasted out in the silence, lighting up the dark room. Sasuke groaned and swiped aimlessly to try and turn the devil machine off.  
"Ngh mm Sasuke turn it off!" Naruto groaned, putting the pillow over his head. The raven cursed and sat up, holding the phone. It took him awhile to adjust his eyes, they finally cleared and shown Headquarters number calling him.  
"He-Hello?" Sasuke said, rubbing his eyes and holding back a yawn."_Why in the hell was Tsunade calling him at half six in the morning, on a Saturday. She knows him and Kakashi are off duties on weekends_"  
Blond spikes slowly came up from the covers as the raven talked, the boy shivered slightly in his naked form and wrapped the quilt around his shoulders.  
Noticing Sasuke was sat on the edge of the bed, he smiled and shifted over, leaning his tan arms over the pale shoulders.  
"Tell granny to phone you at a better time, your uke is cold!" Naruto said, kissing the nape of Sasuke's neck. The raven turned and smiled, he held the phone away for a second and kissed the boy softly.  
"Best take this dobe, it's important"

"Hurry up, im freezing" Naruto said as the raven went out of the room. He sighed and fell back softly, cuddling up to one of the big pillows.  
"Mmm Sasuke" Naruto hummed, smelling his lovers scent on the fabric. Slowly tan lids fluttered over the sapphire eyes as the boy slipped back into a sleep.  
After a while the blond heard the door creak, he snapped back up and watched his Fiancée enter slowly.  
"That was a long time Teme, you sure you didn't sneak a tomato sandwich in there?" Naruto joked, he looked at the ravens expression and fell silent.  
"Sa-Sasuke? what's wrong?"

Onyx orbs met with the confused aqua ones, the raven sighed and put his hand on the blonds worried shoulder.

"Trouble"

* * *

It was half eight when the group got at headquarters, Minato was at work and Iruka stayed to watch the house. It left an anxious Kushina, a blank faced Sasuke and Kakashi and a confused Naruto meeting with Tsunade. They took the lift to the third floor and waited whilst Kakashi knocked slowly on the wood.  
"Can someone tell me what's going on?" Naruto whispered, Kushina smiled at him and took her sons hand in hers.  
"No need to worry darling, Tsunade will explain"  
Shizune opened the door and led the four in. Naruto was confused when he saw Gaara sat with his brother and sister next to his godmothers desk.

He always saw the pale Subaku boy sure, but never all off them together in one room. Temari was the closest, she was shaking slightly and biting her nails. Kankuro just sat with head on his hands, itching the purple tattoo that marked his cheeks. Gaara was sat silently as always, back straight head up staring at anything. Only when Naruto entered did he take interest.  
The blond gasped as he looked at his friend, the normally composed teal eyed boy was shivering, his eyes wide with fear.

"Kushina, thank you for meeting us on such a short notice"

"No-not at all Tsunade, wha-what is it? what's wrong" Kushina replied, sitting in the middle, Naruto and Sasuke on her left with Kakashi on her right.  
The elder blond sighed and laced her fingers in front of her face. Shizune smiled and placed her hand on her mentors shoulder in a comforting fashion.

"Last night, Gaara was almost abducted from his home"

This made Naruto gasp loudly, he looked over to the silent boy who was staring at the Granite Statues Tsunade had on her shelves.  
"wha wha? Ga-Gaara? are you ok? did they hurt you" the blond asked, concerned for his friend.

"Tch don't you think we checked? we are his family" Temari snorted, but looked down to her younger brother in worry.

The boy slowly focused on the worried Naruto, he gave him a very small soft smile.

"I'm fine Kyuubi" Using the blonds nickname since they were children."I'm not hurt, I'm just shook up that's all"

Naruto slowly nodded and smiled back, he laced his fingers with his friend for comfort.

"Do you have any clue who attacked your brother?" Kakashi asked Temari, she looked to the older male and sniffed.

"Um yea-yes we-we have a good idea, it was those with the red clouds"

Kushina and Sasuke's hearts stopped.

"On-one of the-them they got in th-through the window, he-he had bombs and blond hair tied into a ponytail at the back." Temari explained, tugging on one of her thick pigtails. Kankuro took his sisters hand away and held it in his.

"It seems that he was heavily armed in bombs, he sent in a smoke bomb that was shaped like a spider. I think it was to knock out me and Temari whilst he takes Gaara, I'm certain his name began with d. Dai-Daisuke? Devian? Deku?" Kankuro finished, the last part he said confused and began to scratch his head.

"Deidara"

Kushina spoke up. Blue eyes started to water. The woman had a firm hold of the chair and began to breathe deeply.  
Naruto looked down to his mother in worry.  
"M-Mum? what's the matter?" the blond asked, Kakashi tried to comfort the red haired woman and placed a hand on her back gently to calm her nerves, she slowly began to shake her head. Her breaths became faster each minute.

"I-f if-if the-ther-there us-usi-using h-h-high l-eveled pe-people l-i-like H-HIm." The woman desperately gulped in air as beads of sweat trickled down her forehead.

"Mu-mum?"

"To-To ge-get, oh god. Wha-what ab-about if they use him, what if they use Ma-dar. oh god! we-were al i..."

"MUM!"

the blond screamed as his mothers eyes rolled back, slumping into her chest and fell off the chair. Kakashi caught the woman easily, he lifted her up onto his chest and stroked the crimson locks from her eyes. Naruto was by hr side instantly, taking her pale hand in his.  
"Is she ok?" Naruto asked the silver-haired in worry. Kakashi checked her pulse and nodded slowly to the younger male.

"She's fine Naruto. Possibly had a panic attack and fainted" Tsunade said, she nodded to the silver haired and he carried Kushina to the infirmary. The shaking blond boy was pulled back onto to the chair by Sasuke, wrapping an arm around the boy as he snuffled into his shirt.

"Well, as you can see. The way Kushina reacted means trouble defiantly, I've already assigned Ten ten and Lee to escort the Subakus back to Suna. If any attacks come to Konoha than you may be in for another bodyguard mission understand Uchiha?" Tsunade said.

The raven nodded and stroked a couple of blond spikes out of the boys face, he felt a twinge in his neck like someone was staring at him, turning he saw the red headed boy glaring, the black rings around the boys eyes gave him a hint of fear.  
Sasuke snarled in retort and looked down to Naruto, he gently hugged the boy and stood up.

"Milady, would it be possible to have a small break? Naruto needs to go outside for a bit" The woman looked at the raven in front of her and glanced to her shaken god son.  
She sighed and waved them all off. The blond woman groaned loudly and lay back in her chair, rubbing her tired eyes with her fingers.

"Shall I call Master Jiriraya milady?" Shizune said in a small voice, the elders head rolled over and looked at her. Tsunade smiled slightly and nodded.  
"That old pervert knows how to cheer me up, get two bottles of sake too. Forget the glass" Shizune nodded and dialed the number, once done she bowed and walked out of her office.

* * *

Sasuke paid for the cakes and took his tray over to the drinks machine. He placed the change in and pushed the number for a coffee and a fanta, Hearing the bottle clunk he placed it on the tray and waited for his coffee.  
Deciding to take the blond to go get some breakfast in the cafeteria. He had a tray of sweet pastries filled to the brim of all the boys favorites.  
Looking around he saw the mop of bright hair and walked over with the tray and drinks. Approaching the table, he saw Naruto smiling with one of the members named Kiba.  
"Making friends are we dobe?"  
Sasuke smiled as Naruto shook his head vigorously.  
"Have you met Kiba? he's awesome. Hes apart of the dogs unit, he-his family breeds tracker dogs that sniff out people and-and"

"I know dobe, me and Kiba know each other" Sapphire eyes blinked softly, Naruto looked confused as Sasuke ruffled his hair and shook Kibas hand.  
"nice to see you again Uchiha" Kiba said in a deep voice, he felt his jeans buzz and sighed. "Got to go, Hinata wants me to go visit her for lunch, see you around squirt" the brunette smiled, showing his canine teeth. He ruffled Naruto's hair and laughed when the boy tried to swipe at him.  
"See you around, dog breath" Naruto said. Bumping his fist with the older brunette. Sasuke slid next to boy and kissed his cheek.

"Hey"  
"Hey" Naruto smiled and tucked in to the sweet food, he bit off a piece of caramel from the toffee muffin and popped it into his mouth. Sasuke took a rhubarb tart from the tray and chewed as he looked around the room. He noticed several other people from the different squads and teams, several he had joined with on missions.

"Hey Sasuke-teme?" the raven looked and placed the tart down. He grunted as a sign for the blond to carry on.  
"Do you know where the toilets are? also when were done can we go find Kashi and mum?" Naruto said, Sasuke smiled and pointed in the direction of the toilets, he pulled down the boy too give him a soft kiss on the lips.  
"Yes of course, we'll go find them, just eat something when you come back. I don't want you to starve"

"I know I know. you eat something too" the blond replied. Swinging his hips as he went past the tables. Sasuke followed the boys clothed ass until a loud slam came rattled his table. He slowly turned and saw the boy from before, Gaara. The raven stared at the boy who was glaring daggers at the elder.

"Can I help you?"

"What do you want with Naruto?" the boys voice said slowly, raspy and deep. Not what Sasuke was expecting at all, he squinted his eyes and looked away from the never-ending glare the boy gave him.  
"Tch, what's it to you?" the Uchiha replied, crossing his arms over his chest. Gaara mumbled a deep growl and that sparked off Sasuke.  
"Get lost Kid, it's not my fault that you have feelings for him" Teal eyes widened. Sasuke smirked when he hit a nerve.

"_What an awesome guess"_ the raven thought, he sniffed and smiled wickedly at the blushing boy. "So. You do have feelings for Naruto?"  
Gaara stared at the raven and growled, his glare returning. Sasuke saw the pale hands clench up and decided to tease him even further.  
"No wonder you where glaring at me when he cuddled up, he's mine no one can take him away from me" the raven said proudly, a small laugh made Sasuke look confused, he stared at the laughing red head in front of him."What?"

"I wouldn't let that Arrogance show too much, yes Naruto may be yours for now. But if you carry on like that he may start feeling a little...worthless, like he's some prize to you" Gaara said, an twisted smirk etched onto his lips. He left Sasuke then, walking back and out of the dining hall.  
The raven tried to get his breathing normal and saw the blond happily walk back from the bathroom.  
"Hey teme, you ready to go" Naruto said, kissing his cheek. Sasuke just nodded and let the boy take him out of the hall.

Once Tsunade had seen to Kushina and checked that she was all good. The whole group bundled into their cars, Naruto and Sasuke in the back with Kakashi and Kushina in the front.  
The red heads words kept replaying in Sasukes head, he sighed and looked down to the ring on his finger. rubbing the jewel thoughtfully.  
"_I know a way you can be mine Naruto. and I will always be there for you_" Sasuke thought he gently took the boys hand and kissed the flesh, Naruto blushed slightly and lent on his shoulder.

Once home, Kushina was reunited with Minato. He heard about Tsunades meeting and hugged his wife when she entered the living room.  
"I'm fine, honest I'm fine sweetheart" Kushina reassured the elder blond she kissed him softly to show she was fine. He nodded and sat with her on the sofa letting Kakashi and Iruka attend to them.  
"Dobe, come with me" Sasuke whispered in the blonds ear. Naruto shivered slightly and let Sasuke take him into his room. The blond shut his door and sat on the bed, he smirked and lay down. twisting over to watch the raven take off his coat.

"Thanks for letting me meet Kiba today Sasuke" Naruto smiled, the raven smirked and sat down on the bed. Smiling he took the blond hands, in his.  
"Naruto. I want to protect you no matter what" the boy nodded, hearing the ravens serious tone. "And iv'e found the perfect way for me too always look after you my love" Sasuke continued, kissing the blonds lips.

"Before I asked you to marry me, Kakashi set me down and had a talk. He said that if we were serious about going out with each other. He's given us his old house, of course we pay rent to him and Iruka but, it'll be perfect if the Akatskui try to attack then they won't be able to find you" Sasuke explained. Looking at the confused boy.

"So you mean we would be living on are own?"

The raven smirked and nodded, Naruto looked at sheets. Azure eyes looked up to the raven then back down.  
"Ca-Can mum and dad come and visit? and Kashi too" Sasuke laughed lightly and kissed the boy's forehead.  
"Of course dobe, im not keeping them away from you"

"Shut up teme I-I was just worried." Naruto replied, tugging at his fingers. He stuck his tongue out at Sasuke and smiled when the raven chuckled.  
Feeling the elder push him back on the bed, Naruto moaned lightly and wrapped his arms around the stiff neck."Hmm Sasuke" Naruto moaned softly, bringing up the ravens face. He smiled and gently kissed the pale lips, letting his Fiancée ravish him.

* * *

Later that evening...

Several men swarmed around the beaten girl, her hair was matted to her scalp from the wound on her head. A man strutted over to her shaking figure and grabbed the fistful of hair, in one move he slammed her head down to the concrete and watched as the body lay still. Her mutilated organ spilling out from the skull.  
"Nice, very nice Itachi" one of the other figures said to the one who was kneeling. Itachi grunted and wiped the blood off his hands with his cloak.  
"Madara. Are you sure you should be this exposed? we don't want to be seen un"

"Nonsense Deidara. We want pains little revenge to come true. Heres close enough to make Sasukes sanity start to crumble, write the message Itachi" the man nodded and dipped his finger in the skull. He started to paint a sickening message on the concrete.  
Once down the man let his lips curl into a crazed smile. He began to laugh silently, getting louder and louder. Itachi gagged and clenched his chest, he furiously pounded his heart ad blood flowed from his lungs. Vomiting the red liquid, he gasped and wiped his mouth. Getting up and walking into the shadows with the others.

* * *

**Ima bitch aint i ? XD Gonna leave it there i swear the next chapter is gonna be angst so get ready for it. Also you might wanna kill me afterwards :P On a brighter note I went to go watch Frankenweenie on the weekend :D it was Amazing! even though i cried twice in it. but still awsum! and also the start off walking dead season three woop woop. Came out on friday for us brits so woo xD anywho see you all in the next chapter **


	6. Stage 1: Paranoia

**Hellooo once again xD since im off for a half term im gonna try and do as many updates as i can :3. starting with these cause they are major chapters in this story and by the end of it your probably gonna hate me and the character. sowwy :P Oh just so everyone knows happy halloween xD woo wooo! **  
**This is a three days after what happened last chapter So let's say friday was last chapter well this is Monday nows. I will give you the dates each chapt cause the next ones are gonna get spread out more.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

"Ah ngh Sasuke, mmm faster" Naruto moaned loudly, gripping the head board with white knuckles. The raven smirked and lifted up his lovers knees onto his shoulders. The two had moved into Kakashi's over the weekend, they only needed to move in little things since the silver-haireds furniture was still in good use. On that Sunday night the two had ramen, courtesy of Naruto in front of the telly and proceeded back to one of the guest rooms since Sasuke's room wouldn't fit them both.

He felt the raven plunge in deeper, making him moan loudly and shake in pleasure the blond gasped as the raven placed his cool head on his shoulder. Kissing the hot flesh. The elder thrusted faster, hitting Naruto's prostate hard and making him scream out.  
"Oh Kami! Sasuke!" the blond moaned tilting his head back in pleasure, he could feel his stomach coiling up and getting ready for release.

"Sa-Sasuke. I-I'm G-gonna"

"Me too."  
A couple more hard thrusts making the two moan each others names like a mantra, the raven shouted out and released into his blond. Hearing the sweetest moan trail off Naruto's lips as the boy climaxed over his thighs and Sasukes stomach.  
The elder panted over the blonds face, they locked eyes and smirked at each other, both hearts racing and gasping for air. He felt his arms give way and fell onto Naruto's chest.  
"Ngh! Teme, come on you're heavy" Naruto whined pulling at the inky locks, he felt Sasuke snuggle in more and sighed. Letting the raven wrap his arms around his waist as they calmed down.

Feeling the raven lift up, The blond wrapped his arms around the strong shoulders, he started to kiss Sasukes cheeks and lips as he entwined his fingers around the pale neck.  
"I feel sticky, teme help" the blond whispered in the ravens ear, he smirked as the elder pushed him back. Sasuke pecked the moist lips and went into the bathroom to get a towel, he rubbed of most down the blonds legs. Watching Naruto sigh and snuggle down ready to fall asleep, the uchiha gave out an evil chuckle.

"Hah...ahh Sa-Sasuke!" Naruto mewled, curling his toes as the raven trailed his tongue up and around the flesh. Once the blond was clean enough for Sasuke he pulled back and smirked. Watching the shimmering blond twitch and flinch at every movement, a thick blush dusted his cheeks as he panted.  
"my what a view Dobe"  
Naruto gasped and mewled when the raven trailed the wet muscule up his chest. traveling at the blonds neck toSuckle at alove bite he gave him not so long ago.

"Goodnight love" The raven breathed into his lovers ear, he kissed the lips softly and lay down on his front.

" Night, Sa-sasuke...mmm I love you" The blond snuggled into the ravens side, smiling as Sasuke pulled the covers over them both.  
"I love you too, sleep now dobe" He sighed and draped an arm over the pale chest, slowly falling asleep.

* * *

Sunlight shone through the window, aiming directly at a sleeping Uchihas eyes. He groaned and lifted his hand up, blocking out the infuriating sunshine. He lazily switched on his phone to check the time, 10:30 glared back at him in silver letters. Small hands slid up and wrapped around Sasukes stomach. He smiled and linked his fingers with the tan ones.  
"Good morning Teme"  
"Morning dobe, did I wake you?" Sasuke said, leaning his head on the boys chest, Naruto smiled and ran his fingers through the silky dark hair.  
"No, just wondering why it was cold all of a sudden" The blond smiled, kissing the ravens nose.

A loud rumble broke there activities. The boy looked in the confused onyx eyes and blushed.  
"So-sorry"  
Sasuke laughed a little and pulled Narutos cheeks closer. Kissing him softly.  
"Dobe. let's go and get you something to eat shall we?" Sasuke said, he pecked Naruto's temple and got up. Putting some pajama pants on. Walking back to the boy, he wrapped his thin arms around his neck and hoisted the tan legs around his hip. Letting the blonds head slump on his shoulder.  
"Teme...hurry up, im cold" Naruto sniffed, nuzzling into the coal locks.

Once downstairs, Sasuke wrapped Naruto in one of the quilts that they threw over the sofa. the blond kissed his lips quickly and smirked at Sasuke's blush. Sasuke coughed slightly and handed Naruto the remote for the television. He walked away silently into the kitchen trying to control his blush.  
"I'm making omelette's that ok Dobe?" the raven called from the kitchen.  
"Yeah sure" Naruto replied, sinking into the sofa. He turned on the tv and flashed from channel to channel.

Seeing something that made him double take he went back. hearing the first words of the story Naruto was Instantly at the edge of the seat. Sapphire eyes widened at the reporter.

"Sa-Sasuke you should come see this"

* * *

_Reports are back from the girl who was found dead Saturday morning. Her name is Akumi Hayashi, she was 18 years old and was studying at the konoha university to become an Veterinarian.  
Miss Hayashi was found by an elderly couple on at around 8:30 am, her body was lay on the road with serious damage to her cranium and rib cage. There was a message next to the body which Police are currently investigating.  
The message was._

_Take note, blessed Konoha._  
_We are hungry, and we are growing impatient. if you don't want anymore blood spilt then give us him._  
_Are prophet, are sacrifice._  
_Uchiha Sasuke.  
We aren't waiting any more.  
_

_Th-there isn't any more left of that message. O-only a cloud a-at the end. Mayor Minato arrived at the police station this morning to discuss this murder. His wife Lady Kushina is currently with him._

___Miss Hayashi's funeral will take place in two weeks time, Akiko market. Konoha._  


* * *

The two males stared at the screen neither speaking nor blinking. Just watching the glossy images of the reporters, chatting away as if nothing had happened.

"Ho-holy shit" Naruto whispered, he took a breath and looked to Sasuke in worry. The raven was clutching the sofa tightly. Coal eyes glaring at the screen."Sa-Sasuke. It's ok, there not here they-they cant find us" Naruto reassured the elder, touching his hand. He gasped when the raven flinched and fell of the side of the sofa.  
"Sasuke!"  
The boy rushed to his side, stroking the silk locks from his face. The raven tried to keep his breathing calm and slowly halted the blonds hand.

"I-I'm ok...Na-naruto"Sasuke replied softly, taking a deep breath and switching off the TV. The raven stood up on shaky feet and went back into the kitchen. His worried lover slowly trailing behind him.  
"Sasuke? it's ok-ok you go sit, I'll take care of breakfast ok?" Naruto said, trying to relax the elder, he waited patiently for the arrogant snort and speech saying he could burn soup every-time the blond suggested he'd cook,

but nothing came.

The raven just softly nodded and padded into the living room.

Naruto looked worriedly as Sasuke went and sat down, staring at the blank plasma screen tv.  
"I need to ask Kakashi about this. This really has affected him" Naruto said softly to himself. He went back to the oven and poured the egg liquid into the pan.

"Sasuke I hope your ok"

* * *

It was mid afternoon when Kakashi came. Naruto heard the bell ring softly and ran down the stairs, he was greeted with Tsunade, Kakashi and Jiriraya.  
"Thank kami your here" Naruto sighed as he let them in. Tsunade held Naruto's shaking hands and brought him into a strong hug, stroking his locks softly.  
"Where is Sasuke at the moment?" Kakashi asked, looking into the kitchen. Naruto sniffed and broke away from his godmother.

"He-he's upstairs, he collapsed earlier on today so i took him to bed. He's been asleep ever since" Naruto explained, the silver-haired nodded and went up the staircase, Jiriaya following suit.

Once in the room, Kakashi sat at his students side, he felt Sasuke's forehead and sighed in relief when it wasn't hot.  
Tsunade came in followed by her husband and a shaky Naruto, the elder woman began to check the younger mans body as her husband reassured Naruto. She Lifted up the pale hand and checked his pulse.  
"No irregular pulse, no inflammation of the eyes or head area. He must of passed out possibly by stress or overworking" Tsunade said softly to Kakashi, the silver-haired nodded and looked to the desperate blond.

"I suppose you heard the news huh?" Jiriraya asked Naruto, he slowly nodded and went to sit next to the sleeping raven as his godmother got up.

"I-It was on this morning, The-the new-news repot. Sorry," The boy stopped and took a deep breath, he looked to Kakashi in worry. "I told him to come see. Has this happened before? i mean it's like he's not him."

The silver elder sighed and lent against the radiator.  
"Nope, not ever. Even when he was a kid. Sure he had nightmares but it wasn't this extreme, if it is the akatskui that has triggered him to faint then they have stepped up there gear abit" Kakashi said to the blond boy who sadly nodded.

"The best thing we can do now is just wait until he wakes up"

As if on que, they heard a loud groan come from the sleeping male.

Naruto gasped and looked over the grumbling raven. Slowly onyx eyes crept out slowly, taking in the light.  
" Na-Naruto?" The raven looked around at the different eyes staring at him." Huh, Didn't know there was a party"

"Sasuke!"  
He gasped and was attacked by a blond blur, recognizing the familiar smell of citrus shampoo he tightened the embrace. Naruto broke the hug and sat back on the bed. The relived look in the blonds eyes turned to anger quickly, Tsunade gasped when he punched the raven firmly on the cheek. She could of sworn his chin cracked from that punch.

"That's what you get for fainting on me bastard! do you have any idea how worried iv'e been" Naruto shouted, crossing his arms over his chest. Sasuke rubbed his cheek vigorously, trying to keep it from going numb, he looked at the shaking blond and opened his arms. Naruto sighed and slowly cuddled into the ravens chest, purring when Sasuke combed his soft hair.  
"Sorry to make you scared dobe"

Tsunade and Jiriaya nodded to each other and left slowly, leaving Kakashi to talk to his student.

The blond woman sighed and sat down on the sofa, her husband took her hand and sat down next to her.  
"Tsunade-hime. You shouldn't be stressed over this" Jiriaya whispered, kissing her palm. Tsunade smiled gently and stroked her husbands cheek.  
"I know I know, it's just.. I want them both to be safe. They were doing so well" Tsunade sighed and looked away. Jiriraya heard her sniff and saw tears begin to form and trickle down her cheek.  
"_Course she doesn't want me to see, she hates crying in front of people_" Jiriaya thought to himself. He gently took the blonds arms into his, pulling her back so she could lie on his chest.  
"What? I don't need your pity so let me up!" Tsunade hissed, lightly punching the mans chest. She heard Jiriaya give a soft chuckle and kissed her head.

"Who says im pitying you? I just want to cop a feel" the woman gave out a shaky laugh and smiled, snuggling into the soft chest. Her honey eyes darted and she gasped when her husband put a hand on her stomach.  
"We'll tell them later sweet, Let Kakashi deal with Sasuke first" Jiriaya whispered, kissing her temple. Tsunade nodded and wrapped her arms around the mans chest, lifting her feet up onto the couch.

* * *

Kakashi watched as his student played with Naruto's golden hair, twiddling silky strands in-between his fingers. The younger boy mumbled and snuggled into the ravens chest, letting his blue eyes get covered by tan lids.  
"Is he asleep?" Sasuke asked his mentor, he let out a sigh when Kakashi nodded. Slowly sliding the boy off his chest, Sasuke soothed the groaning Naruto. Once the blond went back to sleep, the raven turned and looked at Kakashi.

"So"

"yeah"

The silver-haired rubbed the back of his head and coughed. Sasuke crossed his finger on his knees.  
"It was mid daytime" Sasuke began. The silver-haireds viable eye looked to him."I-I don't know what I was doing, but I ahd an image back to when my parents died. But, they weren't my parents anymore...They were Minato and Kushina, I saw a blond slump over Kushinas back and it was..."

"Naruto" Kakashi finished the scared ravens speech. Sasuke nodded to him and continued.  
"Ye-yeah, I tried to touch his face but I was frozen, it wasn't Itachi either. I mean yeah he was there I could see his eyes but the person in front of me was Madara. Al-all the Akatskui was around me, laughing, gloating at how I couldn't save them." Sasuke continued, he started to breath heavily and Kakashi took a bottle of water out for him. Letting the raven calm himself.

"If you want to stop"

"No theres more" Sasuke said, calming his breathing. "The-the pile started to get bigger, I saw you dead with Irukas body over yours. Tsunade's leg was dangling down and Jiriaya was staring at me with dead eyes, then all the agents on top of them. Shino and Neji, Ten-ten and Lee, Ino and Choji. Asuma and Ga-Gai ...All of them were..." The onyx eyes widened as his horrid vision came back."I heard my brother behind me and looked down, my fathers katana was stuck in my heart. As I fell onto the pile th-that's when I collapsed" Sasuke said, trying to control himself.

Kakashi placed a warm hand on the ravens shoulder, he slowly lifted down his mask and shown Sasuke his true face. A very,very rare sight that only Kakashi did when he was truly concerned.  
"Listen, Sasuke" the elder said softly, staring at the raven with his seeing eye."I want you to relax for now, the mind can haunt people if they let there fears take control. The news report bringing up the Akatskui must of mingled with your parent's death in your subconscious to create this image. I'm sorry about what happened, but for now just rest with Naruto. Me and Iruka will stay and make you dinner if your hungry ok?"

"O-ok Kakashi, thanks" Sasuke said, leaning down. Kakashi placed his hand on Sasuke's head and then gently lifted up the mask till it was aligned on his face again. He nodded and went over to the door.  
"Oh and Sasuke" Onyx eyes looked to the figure, the silver-haired smiled ran a hand through his messy hair. "Please, id you have any other images like this. Contact me" he slowly shut the door, leaving the raven in a calm stillness. Sasuke lent down and brushed the side on Naruto's cheek with his finger. The blond mumbled and turned over on his side.  
"If your hearing this, I will always protect you Naruto" Sasuke whispered, kissing the blond locks before wrapping an arm around the blonds hip.

Kakashi sighed as he went into the living room, he saw Tsunade and Jiriraya cuddled on the sofa watching a program about parents. He smiled warmly when his partner was already starting dinner, he saw the frozen shrimp and prawns and heard the sizzling of spices and vegetables cooking in the wok that hung on the silver stove.  
"Tempura?"  
Iruka gasped but smiled when Kakashi walked over.  
"Yeah, I thought of something quick, Tempura with beef ramen as they don't have any Undon soup" Iruka explained, he smiled when his lovers wrapped his arms around his waist.  
"Sounds...tasty" Kakashi said in a low and husky voice, making the small man shiver." I'd rather have you though" The silver-haired whispered into Irukas ear, nibbling at the shell.

"Ka-kakashi" Iruka moaned softly, bringing his arms around the tall mans. He sighed softly and kissed his lips, turning around still in the mans grasp."Let me cook the dinner first. I don't want to ruin your wok" Iruka said, Kakashi sighed and let go of him. Walking over to the fridge, he called into the living room if they wanted any tea. The two replied with a yes, as he began to boil the kettle. Iruka sighed softly.  
"How is he then?" Iruka said, looking back to Kakashi with worried eyes.

"Sasuke? or Naruto?"  
"Both"  
Kakashi sighed and ran his hands through the silver-hair. Looking in the worried chocolate eyes.  
"Naruto is fine, he seemed very calm about it. Sasuke...might need some more work, he had a vision of something awful and im worried in case it might...tip him over the edge."

"You don't mean?" Iruka said, he gasped when Kakashi nodded.  
"Even when he was a child, he was always a little...psychotic, I trained him to take his anger out through violence and we saw a psychiatrist. All in all he was fine growing up, until he was about thirteen he met another person. Named Orochimaru." Kakashi crossed his arms over his chest and remembered that damn snake.

"He used Itachi as a key to persuade Sasuke, saying that he could teach him how to destroy his brother if he came to his agency. F-for three years we lost him. Finally Asuma had found and basically kidnapped him when him and Kureanai invaded a drug raid on the sound agency.  
Taking him back, Tsunade had just gotten control over the agency, she made sure that Sasuke was suited for and looked after." Kakashi sighed and slumped into a small dining chair. Iruka put the food on a simmer and went over to the sad silver-haired.  
"Go on" Iruka said softly, sitting on his lap. Kakashi smiled and kissed Irukas lips.  
"Of course that's in the past, but I'm worried if the Akatskui keep appearing. Then it may spark something to become unhinged again. I-I don't want to lose him again, he's like a son to me Iruka" Kakashi said in a sad tone. looking down to the floor.

"Shh, I know I know. But we'll get through this. First off they don't know that he's here, if they do attack the house then we will be waiting. As long as Sasuke and Naruto stay in here then they will be safe. I promise" Iruka reassured his lover, Kakashi smiled softly and slipped down his mask. Watching as the chocolate eyes widened."Ka-kakashi, what if someone sees" His lover shushed him softly, bringing his tan lips down to meet those perfect pale ones.  
Iruka smiled softly and kissed Kakashi back, he smelt a bad odor of smoke and glanced to the side. The man cried out and started to widely the shrimp that was on fire.  
"Dammit Kakashi!"

* * *

**There we have it XD yesh, Sasuke is a little insane. But who wouldn't be if your brother killed your family DX. One thing to clear up, Kakashi trained ikkle uchiha to use the hatred and anger he had for his brother and turn it into energy for violence. Basically when he's shooting bad guys and beating them up.  
** **Also you may seem something off with Tsunade but for now im not telling :P I'm keeping very hush hush about how this story is going to go and how is it going to end :P I hope you liked this chapter!**


	7. Stage 2 : Rage and isolation

**It's been two weeks since the last chapter there will be massive fallout and also you might hate Sasuke after this...Enjoy :)**

Gaara stood looking miserably out of the large glossy window. Watching the little rain drops run down the panes and betting which one would land first, a roar of laughter made him curse and growl at the room below him. Hearing his family celebrate and welcome there guests, oh how he hated them all...Well Temari and Kankuro he could tolerate but his father and uncles he despised with a passion, it became an infuriating habit now whenever his father had business employees or guests over. His father always isolated him away from others, Locking him in his room whilst his sister and brother mingled with the elders.  
A loud crack of lightning echoed through the large manor, shaking the blood red hair. Gaara gasped as he saw the lightning shine through the pitch black night, hearing the thunder rumble on soon afterwards. Teal eyes squinted as he heard something.

A loud knock, coming from the door. Gaara waited until Temari or his father opened the door but nothing came, they probably didn't hear it over the sound of the storm. Sighing the red head rolled off his double bed and slumped over to his bedroom, taking out the spare key he slowly unlocked the door and crept downstairs. Looking through the gap in the door way, his siblings and his father were busy talking and laughing.  
"_Probably another one of Father's co workers, let's hope he thinks im one of the staff_" Gaara thought to himself, unlocking the several locks on the thick sandalwood door. At last it swung open wide, but what was there made Gaara gasp in surprise.

"Ga-Gaa-Gaara?"

The red haired teenager looked at the soaked figure of his best friend.

Naruto was at his door.

Drenched and shivering, thick tears ran down his cheeks, pink raw fingers clutched a flimsy jacket to his frame as best as he could.  
A loud sneeze broke Gaara from his staring, he took ahold of the whimpering blond by his shoulders, feeling the cold radiate of the boy. He sighed and gently helped Naruto up the stairs.  
"He-Here we have to get you out of these clothes" Gaara stuttered, sitting the shivering boy down. The red teenager opened his drawers and brought out some soft long pajamas. Trying to think what to do when a person is cold. He went into his bathroom to get a towel and returned quickly, he slowly ran his hand up and around the boys shoulders, slowly pulling off the shriveled jacket. Peeling off the shirt he tried his best to be careful.

"Naruto, I-I'm go-ing to have to take your pa-pants off now, I-I just need to lie you back" Gaara whispered, trying his best to have a comforting tone. He sighed gently when the blond nodded slowly and lay gently back on the bed.  
Gaara smiled slightly, and un clipped the jeans button. He started to heave off the thick material, not so easy as Naruto kept shaking and shivering.  
At last he got the fabric down to the boys feet, untying the damp converse and pulling off the drenched socks. Gaara helped up the shivering Naruto. He slowly tucked in the boy beneath his sandy coloured quilt, getting a another blanket for good measure. He sat next to the boy and began to start drying his hair with the towel. Hearing muffled whimpers and crys as Naruto hid his face in his hands.

"Naruto...what happened...please tell me?" Gaara asked, making the sad angel turn to him...

**Two weeks earlier...**

_Naruto was worried.  
worried about his so called Fiancée._

_For nearly two weeks now, Naruto hadn't seen Sasuke at all. He had been researching data about the akatskui and their whereabouts down at the headquarters. When the blond boy wakes up there is a note saying where the raven is and what time he will be back. Which will be always after midnight, when the raven finally drags himself home, he always sleeps on the couch or rare occasions Naruto will hear him come up and sleep in his old room. The blond opened his aqua eyes to find the bed empty once more, he sighed to himself and slipped the covers off his pants. Wrapping a robe around him as he __went down into the kitchen._  
_  
Switching the tv on as he passed, he clicked the kettle and watched as it boiled. Taking out some milk from the fridge, Naruto yawned quietly and poured the boiled water into the frog cup. Leaving the tea bag to simmer, he strutted into the living room and flicked through the channels._  
_Sapphire eyes flickered when he saw his god-father chatting to one of the talk show hosts. An image of his new book on the tv behind them. Naruto smiled and sat watching them, he went back to finish of his brew and gasped when he thought he heard the door unlocking._  
_"Wh-who's there?" Naruto asked, walking over to the door he sighed when it was just the post going through. Just as he put the letters on the coffee table another loud rattle was heard. _

_The blond opened the door and was surprised to see Sasuke with his friend next to him, what was his name Kiba? yea that was it.  
_  
_" Hey Naruto was it? Lady Tsunade asked me to take him home, he doesn't seem to be feeling well" Kiba said, pushing Sasuke lightly into the hallway. Naruto took the quiet pale mans hand and nodded._  
_"Thanks Kiba, Sasuke go on into the living room" the blond said, the raven slowly nodded and went inside._  
_The boy sighed and looked back to the elder. "Thanks, do you know what's wrong with him?"_

_"Yeah he's been imagining things all day, thinking things are there mistaking people. Hell he tried to attack Hinata because she had a blue hat on, apparently she looked like a woman named Konan? Tsunade said that was the final straw. She's sedated him so he's a little calmer, but she said to just give him rest" The elder man explained, he held up a hand to the blond boy and walked down the garden. Getting into the company jeeps._  
_Sighing Naruto went back inside and found the raven staring at the floor, he smiled lightly and stroked the ravens hair as he walked into the kitchen. Realizing the time, he got some instant ramen out and started to make his and Sasuke's lunch._

_"Thanks" Sasuke whispered, placing the bowl on his knees. He looked up to the boy and held out his arms, Naruto sighed and snuggled into the ravens side. Lying his head on the ravens lap as he ate."Here..you need to eat too" Sasuke offered, feeding some noddles to the boy. Naruto smiled lightly at the raven feeding him. __He took the pale hand and turned it to his own mouth._  
_"As do you, I've got some don't worry" Naruto said, the raven nodded and let the boy up. The blond walked upstairs into their bedroom, he took his phone out from the charger and started to text Kakashi about what happened today._

_Sasuke sat in the eerie quiet, hearing his stomach churning the food in his mouth. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, feeling his jean pocket vibrate he took out his phone._  
_"Unknown number" Sasuke said to himself, slowly he clicked answer and held it up to his ear._

_"He-Hello?"_  
_The raven heard a deep chuckle that made his blood run cold._

_"Feeling abit ill are we Sasuke Seeing things we shouldn't?. Well, I Suppose that happens to people who are insane?"_

_Naruto heard from downstairs Sasuke's voice began to grow louder, he gasped when he heard the raven scream. Dropping his phone the blond ran down the stairs, nearly getting hit by the phone Sasuke threw at the door._  
_"Sasuke! wha-what the?!" Naruto cried, he saw the raven clutch his hair tightly and fall onto his knees. Knocking over the bowl of ramen. Naruto slowly picked up the phone that was un broken. He gulped the large lump in his throat and put the phone up to his ear._

_"Mr Uchiha, the finance of you housing is still at state" Naruto clicked the red phone and blinked slowly. Turning to the raven who clutched his knees._

_"Sa-Sasuke? Why did you shout at your phone" the blond asked, quiet enough for the elder to hear him. Onyx eyes slid up to the concerned ones, he sighed and stood up._  
_"It was out of battery" Sasuke muttered, walking up the stairs. The blond concerned eyes watched as the raven walked into his old room. Wincing at the slam at the end, Naruto sighed and began to tidy up the mess in the living room._

_Later on that evening, the blond finished up in the kitchen. He smiled to himself at his home-made rice balls, looking up to the ceiling he sighed put placed the balls onto a silver tray. He walked upstairs and knocked on the door lightly._

_"Enter"_

_Naruto clicked the handle with his elbow, walking inside the room. He smiled to the staring raven._  
_"I thought you might be hungry, so I made you some Riceballs"_  
_"Hn"_  
_Sapphire eyes turned to Sasuke, he placed two balls onto a plate and placed it on the bed next to his lover. Naruto sat next to him, he huffed a little when the elder didnt notice him._  
_"Sasuke" Naruto said, the raven still glaring at nothing. Keeping his hands laced in front of his face. The blond noticed Sasuke flinch when he touched his shoulder, his onyx eyes slid to the right to look at the younger male. Sasuke looked to the plate and bit into one of the rice balls. Chewing slowly._

_"Are you ok? it's just that you haven't talked to me in a while i'm worried about you" Naruto asked, stroking a fringe out of Sasukes face.  
_  
_"I'm fine, just tired"  
_  
_Naruto growled softly, feeling his heart start to beat loudly."Bull shit" The blond thought in his head, but let it slide. Trying to smile slightly, he purred softly and kissed Sasuke's cheek, gving soft kisses across his cheekbone then down his neck_  
_Stroking down his back, he saw the raven shiver and smirked on his neck._  
_"Mmm Sasuke" Naruto purred, kissing the elders shoulder. He felt the raven slid his hands down to meet Naruto's._

_"Naruto" Sasuke said, the blond smirked and went to go kiss the raven but was confused when the elder stood up, not once looking at him and opened the door."Thanks for the dinner, but I don't think sex is good right now. Leave me be"_

_The blond felt his fist clutch up in anger, he felt stupid, humiliated. Ho-how dare he! Naruto growled and glared at the raven._

_"Why?"_

_This made the raven turn round, Naruto felt tears prickle up when he saw the bored expression but blinked them back._

_"Do-Do you know what this is doing to me? You've left me alone fo-for two weeks with nothing but a passing glance, I mean were meant to be lovers, we-were meant to be getting married!" Naruto spat out. He tried to control his breathing and heard the raven silent as always._

_"I don't know what you want me to say..."_

_"SAY SOMETHING SASUKE!" Naruto shouted. He snarled at the raven and stood up to him."This isn't Sasuke, you may sound like him, look like him but your not Sasuke! not the Sauske I know. Not the one I fell in love with!"_

_Sapphire eyes widened when he heard Sasuke start to chuckle._

_"Do you even hear yourself? if you could be any more of an idiot, You are actually lucky I'm even doing this protecting you and your pathetic family, searching for were they are going to target next. You sound like a spoilt brat right now, when you decide to grow up inform me, for now I'm going down to headquarters" The raven turned and opened the bedroom door._

_"Is this because of Itachi?"_

Naruto saw the raven flinch, feeling him freeze on the spot. But not turn around. "I knew it. I fucking knew it, you only want this because of him, wha-what is this a bet? a little game that you two have who can torture who?" The boy scraped his hand through his blond locks in anger, he glared at the still back of his lover.

_"It's down to this, and I want an answer. Me or Itachi. It's that simple, you cant waist your life over him and revenge" Naruto said, not realized the very big mistake he just made._

Naruto heard Sasuke's breathing start to go faster, watching his pale hands clench and tense, he gasped and stepped back abit as the raven turned around. Onyx eyes glaring at the blond with such hate Naruto hadn't seen before.

_"Sa-Sasuke?..." the boy whimpered as the raven walked towards him._

ARGH!" Naruto cried out when the _raven appeared in front of him, he felt a clenched fist crush into his stomach. He clutched his organs in agony and gasped when the raven punched his cheek. Kicking the blond down onto the bed._  
_"Sa-Sasuke! ple-please! I argh!" Naruto cried out as the raven punched him in the stomach once more. Making him cough up bile and spit._

_"No! Shut your fucking mouth!" Sasuke shouted in the blonds face, pinning to younger boy to the bed, his onyx eyes freakishly wide as he glared at the whimpering blond._

_"Just shut up for once! What the hell do you know about it?! It's not like you ever had a family, a brother in the first place! You were on your own right from the beginning! you had no idea what it felt like to idolize someone who meant everything, who you loved?!, who you thought you could trust?! , what makes you think you know anything about it __Huh?!_ For that person to rip out what was most important to you! I'm suffering now because I had those ties, how on earth could you fucking possibly understand, what it feels like to lose all that?!"

_Sasuke screamed into the Sapphie eyes, the azure going cloudy with fear. His ragged breathing turned slowly down into a slow gruff, the onyx eyes slowly went from anger to shock. Sasuke began to pant and slowly slid him self off the shaking blond. Curling up on the corner, clutching his hair as he stared at the floor terrified. He heard the blond slowly creak up and get off the bed, the watery onyx eyes looked shamefully up to the blond standing over him._

_Naruto's eye was bruised heavily, his lip was bust and blood was trailing down his chin. Sasuke gasped and tried to speak, feeling the blank Sapphire eyes crushing him._

_"Na...Na-Naru"_

_Sasuke winced when he felt the skin of his cheek sting from a hard slap, looking up to the blond once more, Sasuke gasped at the blond sliding off his engagement ring. Hearing the ring drop onto the wooden floor with a loud clang._  
_Naruto stared down at the Uchiha, he sniffed and slowly walked out of the door. Leaving the Raven in the house._

* * *

__Teal eyes widened as Naruto explained his story, he felt his fists clench up in anger. When the boy sat up, he heard the blond cough and rubbed his back appreciatively.  
"Go on Naru...how did you get here?"

"I-I.." The blond sniffed and took some tissues from his friend, he played with his hands as he said this."I-I wanted to see anyone, I phoned granny Tsunade. Jiriraya but ther-e assistant answered, saying that they would be busy touring with his book" Naruto wiped his eyes and looked to his worried friend.

"Why didn't you go back to Minato and Kushina?"

The blond nodded and tried to control himself from shaking and crying. He ran a hand through his hair and looked into the teal eyes.  
"I did fo-for th-the weekend, bu-but things go-got bad. Mum started ar-argueing with dad. Saying that me and Sasuke should talk to each other, but dad wanted me-me to...for" The blond sighed and looked down to the quilt, feeling water drop onto the cover.

"I we-went on the trai-n to here. I was scared Gaara. I was scared incase you weren't" The blond teared up and cried into his hands.  
Gaara sighed and pulled the blonds head into his chest, stroking the silky locks as he cried into his shirt.  
"Don't worry Kyuubi, I'm always here for you" The teenager whispered into the blonds ear. Kissing his spikes gently.  
Naruto hiccuped and looked up to the teal eyes, he sniffed and gasped when Gaara leaned down. Crushing his thin lips to the full pink ones.  
"Hmm...ngh" Naruto panted as him and Gaara kissed, he leaned back and let the red head pin him down. Tangling his hair into the crimson hair.  
"Sa-Sasu"  
Azure eyes snapped open when he heard himself whisper that. He pushed Gaaras shoulders up for him to stop.  
"Ga-Gaara. I-I need to go" Naruto whispered, the red head smirked and lent down to kiss the boy again. When Naruto started to cry and shout he growled and pulled on the blond hair.

"Shut, your making a racket" Gaara hissed, Naruto gasped when the red head leaned down and kissed down his neck.  
Hitting a spot that reminded him of someone.  
Sasuke.

Naruto cried out and pushed the boy off him, he gasped and fell back out of the door.  
"I-I I I've got to..." The blond whispered, he locked eyes with the teal ones and picked himself up.

"Naruto! Wait!" Gaara shouted as the blond ran down the stairs, running out into the storm once more. He sighed and sat on the wooden stairs whilst his confused sister came and looked out the door.

The blond felt his heart beating loudly in his chest, he panted and carried on running. He didn't know when he was going to stop, where he would end up. Who would he end up with. His foot tripped on the wet concrete and made him fall. Flying across the stone.  
Naruto cursed loudly and tried to sit up, his legs were throbbing and raw. Looking at the spilling blood from skinning the first layer on his palms. He whimpered as the rain washed some of the blood away off his oozing knee.

"I-I don't know what I'm supposed to do! TELL ME PLEASE ANYONE!" Naruto Screamed at the sky, wailing loudly as a loud crack of lightning shone quite near him. The blond weeped on the empty road, waiting for anything at all.  
Help  
Safety  
death  
anything, he hiccuped and began to think about the most important raven in his life, he smiled softly and began to hum the lullaby Sasuke used to sing to him whenever he had nightmares.  
Pretending that what happened was a big dream, and that he would wake up in the ravens arms once more. With a small smile, the boy fell asleep.

A figure with an umbrella walked up the empty road, he walked towards the body and stopped just in front of it. Letting his hood down to reveal long dark red hair that fell down his neck, purple eyes shined as he realized what the boy was.  
The figure answered his phone as he placed the umbrella down next to the boy, lifting up the rag-doll into his chest to shield him from the rain.  
"Nagato, have you found him?"  
"Positive, I have the Kitsune in front of me" The man smiled softly and wrapped the small boy in his large black coat.  
He heard the other end start to chuckle, slow and evil.

"Excellent, you know what to do. I'll tell Itachi to start plan 2 early, well done Nagato you have earned your loyalty." The man said in an enticing voice, Calm and confident.  
"Thank you, Madara." Nagato hung up his phone and placed it in his pocket. He felt the warmth of the cars headlights as it pulled up behind him.

"Plan one is complete, plan two is in progress" Nagato smiled to himself as he lifted the blond into his arms. Sitting in the back seat with Naruto lay on his knee, he looked to the sleeping boy and smiled. Sanitizing the cuts and wounds the blond had as the car drove off.


	8. A plan in motion

**I hope I didn't annoy too many people :P If you want to know why Iv'e been late updating is that well, my step-dad had an infection in his foot. He was took to the hospital and when the doctor's checked his foot out, his little toe was black and his other one wasn't looking to good either. They rushed him to an emergency hospital to get his toes amputated and clean out his foot, which most of the tissue in his foot was rotten and infected. He had developed gangrene in the flesh and being a diabetic that makes things twice as worse considering you loose the nerves in your feet so he couldn't feel the cut open up and get infected. He is alright, but it may come down to the worst decision which is amputating his foot which could lead him losing his job. **

**Kind of the reason for my writer's block so sorry if the other one was crap, for now I promise to make this one the longest and explain more.**

* * *

"One more. Come on you son of a bitch one more" Itachi growled to himself, pushing his body harder. The elder had been training non stop, some of the other akatskui members watched in awe as he practiced and boxed around the training centre without tiring.  
The raven let out a deep growl as he pushed 235 kg to the top, feeling his arms tire at the lift. He cried out when his chest burned, his bicep and triceps feeling like someone had slashed them with a knife.  
The weight fell with a large thump on the stone floor, the man following suit. Itachi heaved and gasped as he fell, struggling to keep focused. He managed to get up on his hands and knees.  
"Wha..What the fuck?" The raven hissed, feeling a metallic taste come up into his mouth. He coughed and gagged when he threw up blood.

A red haired nurse by the name of Karin came running in, she saw Itachi hissing and gasping on the floor and gasped.  
"Ita...Itachi? are you alright?" Karin squeaked in a shrill voice, making the raven clench his fist from punching her.  
She went to touch his shoulder and cried out when he pushed her away, slowly she sat up and gasped when the terrifying raven was over her. Onyx eyes glaring at the shaking girl.  
"Stupid bitch" Itachi growled, limping away.

"Madara" Itachi's deep voice boomed through the meeting room, The elder Uchiha growled when he saw the red hair of Pain/Nagato.

"I shall be with you in a minute, How is the boy doing Nagato?" Madara asked, his fingers laced in front of his smug grin Nagato gave the raven made him clench his fists in anger.  
"Better, he's still asleep Zetsu is taking care of him.."

"_Thump_!" Itachi slapped his fists onto the wooden table. Making the red head elder jump, Madara sighed and looked to the fuming Raven next to him.  
"Nagato, go check on the boy. I'll talk with you later" Nagato sighed but stood slowly, he bowed to Madara and glared at Itachi as he passed.  
The Uchiha watching as he left the room, Madara sighed and ran his fingers through his black hair.

"Why must there be this, rift between you two." The onyx eyes of the elder Uchiha glanced back to his leader."You both want the same thing, the death of Sasuke. I would of thought you two might of teamed up"

This made the raven growl.  
"I don't have time to make friends, Madara. I'm still pissed at the the fact you let that sniveling letch take Namazaki. If it was me i would of slit his throat, probably go to the mansion and kill the lot of them aswell. That would bring my brother pain, it would give him enough guilt to end his life" Itachi said, scraping the thick wooden desk with his nail.

"Yes but if you took part in the first mission, then I'd have to give the second one to someone else when it was meant especially for you" Madara replied, a slight patronizing tone slipped off his tongue. He smirked when Itachi's eyes looked up to him in curiosity

"I'm listening, amuse me"

Madara smirked and stood up, walking over to sit on the front of his desk.  
"You are in desperate need of an organ transplant Itachi, you can barely fight at all now. I think it might be the time to travel your organ donor here. Get surgery done and quick"

The pale lips of the Uchiha twitched slightly in excitement. He composed himself and looked to the smirking male before him.  
"Are you saying we retrieve Sasuke? but I th-thought Nagato and you would want to wait until his sanity is lost"

"Oh it's lost alright, are little show with the pretty vet and also hacking his calls has made him doubt himself. He takes one look at what we have in our clutches and that boy will fall completely. You may take any weapons you desire, just don't put too many bullets in any of the needed organs. Take a witness with you two if you can find one. One of the Namazaki's or even his mentor, anyone that is close with the happy couple to tip your brother over the edge" Madara explained, handing Itachi a key card to the armory.

"Thank you, my lord" Itachi bowed slightly. Letting Madara wave him off as he walked out with a smile on his face.

* * *

"_Hello, this is Naruto. Leave a message after the croak_!" Sasuke smiled at the sighed and cut the call, looking down to the wooden floor. He rubbed his head and stood up from the bed to go walked into the kitchen and blew into his hands at the cold, switching on the kettle he went over to the fridge to get some milk.  
"Was that the door?" Sasuke said to himself, he shut the fridge door and walked through the living room.  
"Kus-Kushina" the raven stuttered.

"Hi, Sasuke. Would you mind if I came in?" Kushina smiled sweetly at the raven she was dressed in a dark brown coat with a light pink matching scarf and gloves,her long hair was wrapped up into a loose bun which she had clipped with some flowers, he nodded and ushered the woman in from the cold.  
"Wow, I never expected it to be so..tidy, was this really Kakashi's old house?" Kushina asked as she sat on the sofa, taking off her thick coat and scarf.

Sasuke nodded and placed the coat and scarf over the side of the sofa, he poured the now boiled kettle into his mug and got out a mug for the woman.  
"Ho-Hows Na-Naruto?" Sasuke asked, making himself carry on.

"He's fine. He's fine, the last thing I heard was that he was going to stay down at Suna with his friend. Gaara" Kushina answered walking into the kitchen, she smiled lightly and thanked the raven for the tea. Sasuke sat down at the dining room table with the woman, both sipping in a nice silence.  
"He misses you"  
Sasuke choked on this, he sputtered and wiped his mouth.  
"Pa-Pardon?"  
The woman laughed lightly, placing her warm hand on the ravens in comfort.  
"I said. He misses you, mothers instinct i suppose but when he came back to live with us, I could tell something was wrong. Yet he wouldn't tell us what had happened, Minato and me started to get into arguments about it, he thinks that you shouldn't be allowed to meet with him to apologize"

This made Sasuke look down, he nodded and slowly sipped his drink. Kushina took a sip of hers and sighed.

"Whatever had happened between you two, it must of been bad I understand that truly I do. But if you got the chance, would you meet up with him Sasuke? just talk it between yourselves?" Kushina said, squeezing the palm a little. The raven looked up to the sympathetic woman, feeling her warmth nurture him.

"I-I don't know Kushina, it was me that wrecked it. I-I did something awful and he will never forgive me" Sasuke said, looking away from the brown eyes.

The elder woman took the ravens chin and pulled it to look at her, she smiled softly and spoke in a comforting tone.

"I may not know much about your history between the two of you, but for the first time I saw Naruto love something with all his heart. If you would be willing, I can make an arrangement for me you and Kakashi to go to Suna to talk.I know how much you love him, and I know how much he feels for you"

The raven stared at the chocolate eyes, he looked around the room and noticed the photo that was nailed into the brick wall. It was a picture of Naruto with flour all over him, smiling cheekily as a chocolate cake was messily prepared with red writing icing and sprinkles. "_For my teme_" It said in the corner. Sasuke smiled slightly and looked back to the woman who looked at the picture.

"I..."

"**_BANG!_**"

A loud bang rattled through the house, making the woman scream. Sasuke pulled Kushina underneath the table and covered her ears. Cringing at his own ear drums rattling from the loud crash.  
"Wha-What's going on?!" Kushina shouted, the raven shushed her and stood up. Looking through the glass door, several armed men came in to the living room. Each dressed in Akatskui cloaks.  
"_Shit! I've got to protect her, I have to get her upstairs then call for HQ"_Sasuke thought to himself. He smirked at the smoke that clouded the living room now, thankful that the older woman had shut the door. He ran over to the wooden block and took out knives, placing them to his waist.

"Sa-Sasuke?" Kushina whispered, he turned and went over to the crouched woman."What's happening?" the red head asked shakily.

"I don't know really I don't" Sasuke replied, he took the shaking womans hand in his. "But I'm going to protect you, do you understand? I saved you from them bastards I can do it again" the raven gave her a sushi knife to protect herself. Picking himself a meat cleaver in his right hand. He took ahold of the womans with his left and walked over to the door.

Hearing muffled nosies from inside, he growled and kicked the doors through, he tackled and pushed figures out of his way. Keeping tight hold of Kushina, he felt something tug at him and pushed the woman into the hallway.  
"Go-Go on!" Sasuke shouted, he growled and waved the cleaver at were he thought the thing was attached to his leg. Feeling the knife slice into flesh and a cry after he ran over to the woman and pushed her up the stairs. Running into the bathroom, Sasuke locked the door and pulled the red head over to the door behind them.  
"You ok?" Sasuke asked. Kushina was sweating, gasping for air. Her hair was shining and dark red slick down the sides of her face.

"Ye-yeah"  
The raven nodded and opened the door behind her, leading into his and Naruto's bedroom."Hide under the bed, keep quiet and don't come out. If they take me...they take me at least you'll be safe" Sasuke said, letting the woman kneel.  
"If you see Naruto, tell" Sasuke began, he sniffed and wiped the sweat trailing down his head. Looking back to the scared woman he continued.  
"tell him..tell him..sigh, he already knows" Sasuke whispered. He heard banging outside the bedroom door and tightened his grip.

The raven stood his ground and gasped when the door broke off it's hinges, the person walking through made Sasuke's blood boil.

"Hello, little brother"

The younger Uchiha let out a predatory roar, tackling his older brother. Itachi gasped at this and winced when he hit his head on the floor. Sasuke staggered crazily and went to slice Itachi's face. The elder reacted in time and booted Sasuke in the chest, feeling a rib crack from the pressure. The raven hissed and clutched his chest, trying to gulp in air as he lent back onto the banister.  
Itachi hissed and jumped at Sasuke. pushing his spine over to a ninety degree.  
The younger male growled and clutched his brother's hair, pulling him closer and dragging them over the top.  
The two cracked and crashed down to the wooden floor in a heap. Sasuke clutched his head and winced, feeling blood trickle down his eye. He rubbed the blood out of his pupil and growled at the lump next to him.  
"Get up you fucker get up!" Sasuke screamed, kicking Itachi in the ribs. He straddled his brother and was ready to strike when someone got hold of him from behind, getting the younger raven in a choke hold he dragged him off the elder.

Sasuke let out silent cries as he felt his windpipe slowly getting crushed, beating the thick arm which was tightly wrapped round his throat. He saw his brother stand up and take the cleaver from his numb arm.  
"That's enough, Kisame release him" The raven felt his head slap the floor, gasping and heaving for air. He tried to turn on his side but Itachi had his foot firmly on his shoulder. Making him look at his older brother's smug grin.  
"Go-Go on the-hen. Kill me" Sasuke rasped, hearing Itachi chuckle darkly he glared at the elder.

"Why would I do that? after all I need some spare parts" Itachi said, kneeling down to his little brothers face."Were just waiting for the leverage to be delivered, let's get you cosy shall we?" Itachi looked to kisame who grabbed the younger by his arms.  
Dragging him into the living room, the copper skinned man laughed as Sasuke growled and kicked out, thrashing about as he made him kneel in front of Itachi.  
Looking around Sasuke saw most of the living room had been destroyed, he looked and saw a dirty and burnt what looked like orange quilt which had bullet holes in it.

A punch that nestled on his top jaw made Sasuke come back to reality, crying out when he felt his jaw vibrate from the impact. The raven gasped and gagged when Itachi kicked him hard in his stomach, feeling blood come up his throat.  
The elder laughed as Sasuke vomited blood, clutching the sluggish head of his sibling he pulled it up to look at him.  
Watching the bruise over Sasuke's left eye start to show.

Itachi gasped when Sasuke growled, he bit his brothers hand and head butted Kisame. Releasing the boy, Sasuke launched himself at his older brother. Punching him hard in the gut, Itachi cried and gasped as the younger kept going.  
"Fuck this shit!" Itachi screamed, getting Sasuke by the scruff of his neck he threw him into the corner of the room. Growling when he just missed the shards of glass Itachi was aiming for, the raven looked down the cleaver in his hand and smiled evilly. Walking slowly towards the younger as he started to panic. Sasuke frantically looked behind him and threw a piece of the rubble aside. He saw a shimmer of gold and thanked whoever was up there.

JUst as Itachi lunged, his attack was parried by a long decorative katana. Sasuke pushed up and kicked his older brother away.  
He stood up and panted heavily, staring at the elder who had stood up opposite.

"Fa-Fath-Fathers Katana" Itachi panted, looking at his injured brother."Kusanagi" Itachi glared as his brother made a defensive stand. Sasuke's onyx eyes widened slightly when he heard a loud thump from upstairs, Itachi began to laugh manically as the raven looked up, he tackled Sasuke to the floor and pierced his arm with the cleaver. Hearing his brother cry out, Sasuke winced as he saw blood oozing out from the wound.

"You really thought you could defeat me?" Itachi chuckled, taking the katana from Sasuke's hand. He kicked it to Kisame and hit Sasuke's head. Watching as the younger ones eyes rolled back into his head, Itachi smiled and stood up.  
"Let me go! you stinking stupid Bastards Let me go! Help!" Hearing the shrill crys and screams of agony from behind him Itachi turned around just as Kushina was dragged in front of him, several thugs attached to her to keep her in place, her clothes were ripped and she had blood from her nose and forehead. Kisame smirked and pulled a large lock of her tangled hair. Forcing her head upwards to look at the Uchiha.  
Itachi smirked as he kneeled in front of the shaking woman, he clutched her chin tightly and squeezed. Making her tear filled eyes look at him. He smiled when she screamed, clawing out to try and get away from him.

"How nice to see you again, Mrs. Namazaki. We have all missed you so much" Itachi said in a evil voice, laughing when she spat on his cheek.

"Fuck off! Let me go!" Kushina screamed, thrashing in her restraints, Itachi tutted her and hauled his unconscious brother off the floor, flinging him to Kisame.  
"I'd really watch your tone if I were you, all leader wants is for you and Sasuke to catch up with Naruto. He's lost and lonely down at the warehouse" Itachi said, he petted the red hair and smiled when the chocolate eyes went wide with fear.

"Wha-What?"

The uchiha nodded and whacked her with the butt of the sword, Watching as she fell unconscious. He picked up her body and nodded to his right hand man. Walking out of the house.

"Have you made the preparations?" Itachi said, Kisame smirked as he tied the last knot around the Kushinas hands. He slipped on a roll of tape over Sasuke's mouth for good measure.  
Shutting the van He locked the doors and grinned to Itachi, walking back to the front he gave him a box the same size as a controller.

"Already loaded, just hit play" Itachi glanced to Kisame as he got into the van. He slipped into the front seat and hit the button. Watching with gleaming eyes as the house went up in a ball of fire from the rear-view mirror.

* * *

Naruto felt groggy, he groaned and lifted up an hand to his head. Gasping he felt that his hair was patted down with something, slowly sapphire eyes crinkled opened to a large grey room, he stared at the ceiling in confusion and slowly came up onto his elbows. The blond gasped when he saw his arms bandaged and his head was stuck with an icepack. He slowly slipped off the ice pack and pulled down the quilt, turning to his side in a black tank top and pants.  
"He-Hello? Sa-Sasuke?" Naruto shouted, he heard conversing outside of the door and froze. In walked a doctor with a white lab coat on.

"Ah, Mister Namazaki. Nagato didn't think you'd be awake so early" the doctor said, washing his hand in a sink next to the bed Naruto was sat on.  
"Um who are you and...who?" Naruto asked, the doctor shushed him and pushed his head to the left to check his ear then to the right.  
"Never mind, just call me Zetsu" Zetsu said, walking away to the drawer in the corner. He reached in and took a thermometer and a metal cup. He told Naruto to put the thermometer in his mouth whilst he tipped a pink sachet into the cup, pouring water in, Zetsu began to stir it gently with a silver stick.

"Give me that, and drink this" Zetsu said. Placing the cup in the boys hands whilst he checked his temperature.

Naruto downed the drink in one shot and gagged, hissing and spitting the liquid. He grasped his throat as he tried not to heave. Not appreciating Zetsu's act of slapping his back to make it go down.  
"Thanks for the posion" Naruto cursed, taking some water. He glared at the doctor who explained that it was to check his vitals.  
"_Vitals my arse, now how do I get away from here"_ the boy thought, tugging at his hair in thought.

A loud knock stopped the two, Zetsu walked over to the grey door and talked to a figure outside. Naruto tried to step off the frame but was stopped when Zetsu came in. He saw quite a tall man come in with the doctor, he had on a white suit with a black tie. Long dark red hair that stopped at his shoulders and a fringe that curtained one of his eyes.  
"Ah Nagato, I have a surprise for you" Zetsu said, walking behind the blond. He took the boy by his arms and smiled up to the taller male.

"He's awake?" The man asked, walking over. Naruto squinted as he looked at the mans familiar face, he saw the purple eyes and gasped.  
He shook his head frantically and cried out as the man came closer.  
"Pa-Pain!" Naruto shouted, pushing against Zetsu. He pushed so hard that the man gasped and slipped under the bed, making the boy flip off and land on the floor.  
Naruto groaned and clutched his head, he felt warm hands wrap around his waist and looked up to the worried purple eyes.

"No...No...get away from me" Naruto pleaded, thrashing in Nagato's grip. The elder sighed and pulled the blond into his chest, locking his arms around his neck. Nagato soothed and hummed a tune as he stroked up and down the boys back, calming him down.

"Why?" Naruto said, looking up to purple eyes. The man smiled softly and stroked the blond spikes.  
"I have changed, after the downfall of the Akatskui some members left, Deidara, Itachi, Kisame. I kept the remaining and I have changed it for you in your honor, aswell as Konans. I lost her to the gun fire and I didn't want the same thing to happen to you Naruto, I know Pain may have used you. But Nagato the true me has always loved you"

Naruto gasped at the man, he felt as twinge of guilt hit his stomach. "_So pain isn't the one who's been harassing us? Ma-Maybe he's turned good."_  
The blond bit his lip and slowly nodded, leaning onto the pale chest. He gasped when the man lifted him up.

"I am going to take him to a more..comfortable room, Zetsu could you bring up some food for Naruto" The doctor nodded and went back to work. Nagato smiled in a comforting way and walked with the boy to a small bedroom.

In there, he placed Naruto beneath the covers. The blond watching him quizzically as he tucked him in.  
"Goodnight Naruto, sleep you need rest" Nagato whispered, the blond gasped and tensed when the man came forward. Sapphire eyes blinked open when he felt something wet on his forehead. He looked to the man and looked away when he smiled.  
"Pa-Pain"

"No, no more pain...or suffering, my name is Nagato. And I wish to make you and Sasuke happy" Nagato said, stroking the blond hair.  
Once outside, the man sighed and took out a cigarette from his pocket, he lit it quickly and began to walk down the hallway.  
"Feeling a buzz in his trouser pocket he flipped open the phone to check the text.

**Itachi, **  
**Sasuke has been retrieved, and Kushina as well. Come down to the basement for a reunion party**"  
Nagato smirked triumphantly as he opened another door leading down to some stairs.  
"Life is good" Nagato said as he heard the familiar screams of Naruto's mother down below.

* * *

**Please review, I tried to make Sasuke a badass in this one but I don't know if it worked :/ let's say now i dont know if im good at fight scenes so let me know which is kind of ironic considering there going to be a massive all out brawl later. Not kidding several will die I cant even remember who I put on the list...anywho hope that kind of cleared things,**  
**if not listen well children**  
**Nagato's plan was for Sasuke to feel pain like he had never felt before. He wanted him to suffer and lose what's valuable to him (Naruto, his job) He knew about Sasuke's sanity so him and the rest of the group decide to make people think the poor uchiha has gone crazy. (Seriously can't he catch a break DX)**

**Once Sasuke has isolated people away from him, he was going to retrieve or Kidnap the raven and Naruto. Let Itachi do what he wants with Sasuke whilst he gets Naruto all to himself. Making the raven experience true pain and yadda yadda yadda**

**So phone, thinking things that weren't there. Lashing out and beating poor naruto, that was all the akatskui's doings. Sasuke felt guilty from the girl who got murdered and the group decided to go from there by hacking into his calls and twisting him until he thought Naruto was against him.**

**God there bastards :P**


	9. The Akatskui's vengance part 1

**Sappening yall! :P grr work work and more work -.- I wish I could finish this in school but stupid Internet wont support it. Then my bloody computer takes a turn for a worst. So now i have to finish this on a pc tha'll just rawr! I promise these chapters will be the best there is.  
**

* * *

Minato inhaled softly, trying to keep himself calm. He felt tears began to form as the car stopped in front of headquarters.  
"Minato-Sama?" Iruka asked, holding onto his shoulder, the elder nodded softly saying that he was fine. Kakashi nodded to his lover to leave things and let his mentor walk up the stairs to Tsunade's office.  
As they waited outside, Minato remembered the last time he saw his wife...

* * *

_"Kushina what are you doing?" The blond asked, Kushina gasped and clutched the phone tightly. The man recognized the voice-message and glared at his wife.  
"Your trying to call Sasuke again aren't you?"  
The brown eyes locked with his sapphire ones before sighing, the woman placed the phone in it's cradle and looked away.  
Minato ran a hand threw his hair and glared at the floor._

"Why? I told you that I don't want Naruto to see him anymore!" Mianto growled, making the woman turn to him. Eyes glaring at him with distaste.

"Do you not remember what he has done for us! thi-this family, I mean if you didn't hire him I wouldn't even be here! Is that what you want for Naruto even me to get abducted again!" Kushina shouted.  
"Stop being optimistic Kushina! He attacked Naruto, he beaten him. Those damn Uchihas are all the same, he's not going with Naruto and that's final!"

_The woman glared at the elder man, she walked past him and started to pull her coat on. Wrapping a scarf around her neck.  
_"_It seems that I'm the only one who wants to make things right for them, yes he might of gone but that's not his fault! it's the damn Akatskui's fault! Naruto needs him and vice versa!" _Kushina shouted, slamming the door.

Minato sat softly, wiping his eyes. He couldn't remember when they had that argument, it seemed like years to him. He remembered getting a call off Kakashi, saying that the house where Sasuke and Kushina was up in flames. Then now, six days later he gets a call of Jiriaya to come down to the headquarters immediately.  
"Um...Minato?" Shizune stepped out of the office, asking queitly. The elder blond looked up and stood with Kakashi and Iruka.

"Minato, good to see you again" Tsunade said, lacing her fingers across the desk. She looked at the man sadly and took out an brown envelope and handed it to Minato.  
"Tha-Thank you" The man opened the blank paper and gasped when photos slipped out, he picked one out and gasped. Starting to breathe heavily.

"KuKush- Oh god!" Minato gasped, dropping the slick paper as if it burned. Tsunade looked over and brought the picture closer.  
"Oh god" Tsunade gasped, the woman was beaten. Several scratch marks trailed down her arms and neck. Her hair was dirty black, some tiny specks of the red shining through. She was tied down to a chair with her clothes ripped, one sleeve red with blood several cut marks in her jeans. In red writing beneath her it said.  
"**Take note headquarters, we are coming for revenge**" She gulped down the bile in her throat and picked up the next one, a beaten and bloody Sasuke was lay on the floor. His clothes were ripped and teared, the marble skin caked in red and black and blue marks all along his body.  
"**If you decide to retrieve the blessed Kushina and noble Sasuke. Look to next one**" another phrase said, she picked up the last one and gasped.

A picture of Naruto was there, he was held in a mans embrace that was made to look like he was caring but his eyes looked sinister. A red cross was marked over the boy's face. On the bottom it wrote  
**"you have been warned"**

Tsunade let the last picture slip from her hand, Kakashi took the pictures and flicked through them. Sighing at the end and looking down.  
"Wha-What do we do?" Shizune whispered, Tsunade looked to her assistant and felt fire rage up inside of her.

"We save them"

Minato and Jiriaya looked to the woman confused.  
"Sweetheart, wouldn't that be" a fist hitting the desk shut Jiriaya up, the blond woman stood up and walked to the bookshelf in her office.  
"For many years I always asked myself, why my mentor Sarutobi asked me to become leader of this agency." Tsunade said, looking to the picture of her group. She smiled slightly and clenched her fists.  
"It's because of fire! We all have the fire inside of us!, We can do this and wipe out that dammed organization once and for all! we have the will power to do this!" Tsunade shouted. Kakashi slowly nodded and stood up.

"It's going to be the biggest raid, we know where there holding up due to Sasuke's going to have all of us fighting"

"Then lets start. Shizune,Kakashi,Iruka. Get all of the rookies all of the squads together, Jiriaya Minato go down to the armory, get everything sorted then and there. I'll send Shikamaru a message to see if the tracker is still on the Uchiha." The woman barked at everyone, she saw all of them scramble out and shut her office door.  
Tsunade sighed, she walked over to her bookshelf and took out her mentor's lighter from it's silk box. Running a red nail along it's engrave of a leaf. Clutching it tightly she grabbed the pictures and threw them in the bin. pouring a little cup pf sake on them, she held the lighter to one edge and watched as they were engulfed in flames.

"We can do this"

Naruto sighed, Nagato smiled to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulder.  
"Na-Nagato. where a we going?" the blond asked curiously, the red head looked down to him warmly and kissed his forehead.  
"It's just a meeting that's all, your allowed to come to this one" Nagato answered seeing Naruto smiled happily.  
"Good, I hate being cooped up in that room" the blond said but stopped, recognizing the black cloaks that floated past him. Several of the members had the straw hats tipped low so he couldn't see their faces.  
The sight made him shiver slightly.  
"Cold?" Naruto just nodded unconsciously, he gasped when warm fabric was swooped around his shoulders. He looked down and saw the red clouds staring back at him.

"Sorry, it's the only thing I have. It won't be long now the meeting room is here" Nagato said, opening the door for the boy.  
Naruto shakily walked in, the room had the same layout to the room when he was kidnapped and almost killed Sasuke. The boy bit his lip nervously, eying the members taking there seats around the long thick table.  
Nagato pulled him to the front, taking the two seats there. All eyes watching him, Naruto whimpered slightly.  
"It's ok, don't be afraid. Nothing can hurt you anymore" Nagato whispered, kissing the tan cheek. The blond nodded and tried to act normal.

"Brothers and Sisters, we have changed this meeting slightly to focus on a trial. The trail of a man who had a relationship with a student and brought him many horrors a young boy shouldn't face. He then led on to assault the boy. We should be ashamed by this horrid creature" Nagato said, preaching to the members. Loud murmurs were brought across the room, making Naruto clench the cloak tightly.

A loud knock interrupted the session, Nagato smiled slightly and sat back in his seat.  
"We have now, the accused. Bring him in."

Naruto gasped as two members dragged in a struggling male. A thick cloth bag was over his head.  
the boy heard the shouting and cursing from the man and sat close to Nagato afraid of the restrained Criminal.  
"Show his face" Nagato said.  
Making the guards rip the cloth off his head , Aqua eyes widened. Naruto gasped when he saw a struggling raven stand on the desk, one of the men kicked his legs so he was kneeling in front of the two. Taking in the mans figure, he looked pale if he washed all the dirt and grime off his skin, his hair was disheveled and knotted together. some parts shining with blood, the sapphire eyes trailed over his hair and noticed the similar duck styled hair.

"Sa...Sa-Sasuke?"

The man looked up slowly, Naruto whimpered when onyx eyes locked with his.  
"Na-Naruto" Sasuke rasped, he looked at what the blond was wearing began to panic shaking his head furiously.  
"No..No...no no please" Sasuke chanted, he looked to the confused blond with tears. "Pl-ease don't be one of them, please!" The raven shouted at the speechless boy.

"I-I'm Not...Sasuke" Naruto whispered, ripping off the cloak. He saw the raven smile a little in relief and shuffled forward a bit. The blond went to stand up but was jerked back into his seat.  
"Na-Nagato?" the blond tried to move out of the mans grip on his shoulder but he tightened it, making the boy cry out.

"Sorry Naruto, but that's not part of the plan" Nagato said, he smiled to the confused blond and stood up.  
Naruto heard a click and realized he was handcuffed to one side of the chair.  
"Wha...What?" the blond said, trying to pull his wrist out as Nagato stood up.

"A very well performed scene, don't you think Leader?" Nagato called out, walking over to Sasuke he smiled at the raven and clutched his cheeks.

Naruto gasped when he heard clapping coming from back end of the room, he cried out when Madara and Itachi walked into the light.  
"Oh yes a very touching reunion, It made my heart skip a beat" Madara answered, clapping for the last time. He took ahold of Sasuke by the hair pulled him back to stare at him.

"Hello little Uchiha long time no see"  
Sasuke growled and lunged at the smirking ravens.  
"I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" Sasuke roared, he started to struggle and managed to kick out at Itachi. The elder cursed and jumped on his brother, pulling his shoulders back as Madara punched his stomach. He grabbed his hair and pushed him down to the table straddling his back as Madara took out a knife.  
Naruto growled and clenched his fists when Itachi ripped Sasuke's shirt, he began to struggle and thrash about when the elder ran a finger down the ravens scar.

"Leave him alone!" Naruto shouted, trying to break the cuff.  
Nagato smirked and pulled the boy close, stroking his hair as Itachi restrained his brother.  
"Nagato! Let go get off me! SaSasuke! " Naruto shouted, kicking and punching the man who held him.

"Sh..Shh Naruto, don't worry about him anymore. Don't you remember what he did to you" Nagato said, clutching the hand that was trying to push him away.

"I-I don't care! I-I love him!" Naruto shouted, he pulled hard and his wrist slipped out of the cuff. Nagato was shocked and grunted when the blond punched him in the stomach, running towards the group surrounding Sasuke. He growled and jumped on the raven. Clutching the soft hair tightly in his grasp.

Itachi went to rip the annoying blond of his brother but Madara stopped him. He grabbed the blonds hair and pulled him off the younger Uchiha. He threw him to Nagato who kept hold of the struggling blond. Madara smiled and nodded to Itachi.

"Get your brother ready for the surgery Itachi, no point wasting time" The elder Uchiha nodded and slammed his brothers head down on the table, hoisting the raven over his shoulder. The elder turned towards the boy that was in Nagato's grasp.  
Leaning towards the blond, he slowly took his chin and tilted up to him.

"Ple-Please don't hurt him" Naruto whimpered, letting tears fall.  
"Relax my boy, I'm not going to touch your precious Sasuke" Madara reassured the tearful Naruto. He took ahold of the boys shoulder and dragged him along. Nagato cocked a gun that he had hidden in his cloak and placed it behind Naruto's back.

"Were just going to observe"


	10. Akatskui's vengence pt 2Fighting Back

**Happein yall! XD my writing flows have been goin crazy since i've finished all of my coursework and exams, Also if we get past twenty on here I'm going to attempt a One-shot by Christmas :P So Reviews thanks to all the people who have favourited this story or followed it also **  
**Shout outs too!**

**Uchiha Hinata21**  
**  
IsisYolly**

**Tenshi Yami Angel of darkness**

**and lots more! x3 btw this whole first bit is flashback :D cause reading through this is how Tsunade finds the tracker...On with the story  
**

* * *

Kushina took a steady breath in and felt the rubber microphone in her palm. She swizzled the little spinner on the right and put it up to her ear once more. Sighing she spun it the other way and waited, trying again.  
"Crap...still no signal" she groaned, clutching her head from the throbbing pain, she winced but carried on.  
"Spin to the left. Hello?" she sighed when she heard the same white noise and placed the ear piece on the floor, hoping that the raven who gave her this gift was ok...

* * *

_"Kushina, listen to me" Sasuke reassured to scared woman, she heaved and clutched her shirt tightly.  
"Wha..what about Naru an-and and oh god" she shouted, grabbing clumps of her red hair. Sasuke grabbed her frail wrists and pulled them down to the ground.  
"Kushina Namazaki!" the raven shouted, at last teary brown eyes looked up to the younger man."Were going to be fine, I think I've found a way out it's a long shot but" Sasuke began rooting into his jeans as the woman stared at him._

_"There's still hope" The raven finished holding up what looked like a white blue tooth._  
_"Wha-What is that?" Kushina asked, Sasuke ignored her and flicked a little switch to the side, making a little green light blink lightly._

_"It's called a tracker, Spies use it to communicate to each other like a headset. However if you get on the right wave-length you can communicate to anyone who has another headset, like a walkie-talkie.I kept it with me that day because I wanted to contact my mentor in private about Naruto. If you can tune it in, you might be able to contact Kakashi. He'll put the code in of my tracker and find where the akastkuis base is"._

_The woman nodded her head, trying to replay the fast speech in her head._  
_"OK you got all that?" Sasuke said, handing her the little ear peice._

_"Wa-Wait a minute! what about you, you said you not we why?" The raven looked down to confused eyes and thought of Naruto. He sighed and kneeled on the floor, taking the elder womans hands._

_"Most likely they only want you for leverage, they won't harm you unless the Agency does something. Whereas me.."_

_"What will they do to you?" Kushina asked shakily, Onyx eyes locked onto her and she froze._

_"Itachi wants me, for revenge I don't know. But they want me for so-something, I was attacked a while back by them. One of them, Deidara I think he whispered that my brother needs me in good condition. I don-don't kn-know what will happen but along as you try Kushina. We can get out w-we can save Naruto and bring them down for good"_

_The woman gulped a breath, she sighed and nodded her head shakily._  
_A door being unlocked shook them both, Sasuke whispered a good luck to her and hid the device behind her back._

_"Hands" Deidara shouted taking out a grenade in case, the two prisoners slowly lifted their hands up, two guards walked in and grabbed Sasuke roughly. Leaving the woman alone, the cell echoing from the slam of the door._

"Oh shit!" the woman cursed, throwing the device. She hiccuped and tried not to let the tears fall. "Mi-Minato,Swe-sweetheart. I-I"

**"Sasuke..."**

the red head gasped at the ear piece crackling, she slowly lent over and heard a small voice again. she gulped a large lump in her throat and lifted up the white machine.

"He...he-hello"

There was white noise for a while but eventually a voice came back. soft and quiet like a person far away.

**"Wh-o is this?" **

"It's Kushina, listen tell Kakashi tell him to track Sasuke..."

the woman screamed when a hand grabbed her hair, dragging her body across the floor towards the door. Looking up she saw the door sung open and the evil, pale face of Madara glaring down at her. Kushina gasped when he wrapped his hand around her throat, throwing her up and sliding up the wall.

"Give it to me" Madara growled, the woman tightened her grip on the piece but cried out when he tightened his.

He grabbed the ear piece from the frail hand and glared at her.

"Where did you get this?" Madara asked the shaking woman, lacing his tone with spite. He growled when she didn't reply and slammed her head against the wall.

"Times running out Kushina. if you want to see Naruto alive" He smirked when she tried to scratch his shirt. His eyes widened when the woman spat at him, slowly wiping the saliva from his eye. He breathed heavily through his nose, looking up to the now strong woman.

"Get her out of my sight" Madara growled, throwing the hacking woman to a group of guards."Do anything to make her talk, she needs to be taught some manners" Madara said to Itachi who was lent on the other door. He pocketed the piece and walked in the opposite direction.

"Picture time, Sasuke."

**VI DAYS LATER...**

The slam of doors echoed through the docks, Jiriaya and Kakashi appeared out of one, the second several spies dressed in black came out. All of them with packs and the dark green, bullet proof vests.  
"Let's hope this tracker worked" Jiriaya said to Kakashi as they settled out the medic quarter and went for their weapons.  
Jiriraya caught Tsunade getting ready, a thick black band across her head to keep the hair out of her eyes. Her long hair tied into a ponytail, she was pulling on black gloves with Shizune when her husband came over.  
"What are you doing?"

The woman looked to her husband and sighed.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm going saving Kushina" Jiriraya looked to the worried brunette and nodded.  
"Tsu-sweetheart, You can't"

"Why not! I can look after myself as any other of those rookies can. I won't be a burden Jiriraya!" The woman spat, going higher toward the end. She let him pull her aside and glared at into his eyes.

Jiriaya sighed and hugged the smaller woman to his chest, stroking the silk hair.  
"Why?" Tsunade sniffed, clutching her husband tightly. Jriraya broke the hug and kissed the top of her head.  
"Because your needed here, we'll have wounded. You're one of the greatest medics in Japan, we as an agency can't afford to lose you. I can't afford to lose you" Jiriaya explained, he touched her stomach gently and smiled softly.

"I don't want the little one to be in danger, you're three months gone Tsunade" The smiled and joined his hand on her stomach. Nodding softly she smirked.  
"You're such an idiot" and kissed him, a longing and soft kiss to remember. He winked and she smiled as he went over to Kakashi. Shizune came over and placed a hand on her mentor's shoulder.  
"He'll be fine Milady, he always is"

the squads went into their position around the warehouse. Team 8 and Kakashi the front with the tracking dogs, team 10 and Iruka underneath to come in from the shadows and finally team 9 along with Jiriraya up on the roof to go through the vents.

Kakashi signaled to Gai and Jiriaya on the roof, he took a deep breath in and reloaded his guns.  
"Get ready for Jirirayas signal, he'll be the first one in understood"

The trio nodded to the elder, Hinata's hands were shaking slightly with the pistol in her hand. Kiba noticed and placed his warm hand above hers, smiling a soft smile.

The Silver-haired looked up and saw the signal, he clutched the weapon slightly and began to walk forward.

"_Sasuke, please be alive."_

*********************************************************************************************************************  
The youngest Uchiha screamed out, kicked, thrashed, anything to cause damage to the three people who were tying him to the bed.  
"Put his hands in the restraints Itachi" Zetsu ordered, his voice scratchy from the mask he had over his face. The elder uchiha bent his brother's arm and slid it past the leather straps. Buckling his left hand tightly, he saw the right hand loose and growled.

"Nagato, instead of staying in the background. Come get your arse over here and help us" Itachi snapped, the red haired sneered at the Uchiha and held back Sasuke's head.

"F-FUCK OFF ALL OF YOU! LET ME OUT OF HERE YOU BASTARDS!" Sasuke screamed, feeling his throat tighten at the strain. He felt his right hand click and shouted, thrashing his arms and head. Arching his back off the table.

"NARUTO!...NARUTO!"

Itachi winced at the loud voice, he clutched Sasuke's mouth and pressed down. Watching the onyx eyes crinkle up in pain.  
"Don't worry little brother, Naruto is fine. He's sat quite comfortably watching the surgery. Leader will take care of him"

"I swear, you fucking touch him and I'll Argh!" Sasuke threatened, he gasped when zetsu injected his neck with a green liquid.

"That'll be the serum, we just need to wait until his muscles are relaxed enough and he's unconscious to start the transplant" Zetsu said calmly, washing his hands. Itachi smirked at his trembling brother and leaned in close.

"Shhh, its alright little Sasuke. you'll be fine" Itachi said in a sickly sweet voice, stroking the damp fringe back from the scared eyes.

"So that's why you wanted me, I'm just here as spare parts" Sasuke spat out, glaring at his older brother.  
"Well, more to it than that. Revenge is also in there too, me and Nagato's idea to create this" Itachi said, walking away. He picked up something and brought it towards Sasuke's face.  
"And...Action"

The younger raven glared at the camera Itachi was holding, he snarled at his older sibling and lunged."Woa..is he this rough with you Naru? no wonder you left him" Itachi said to the device.

"Now, this is the part where the hero says his dying monologue to the one he loves the most, I suppose we could give you that" Itachi said. He turned it back around to his younger brother and nodded.

Onyx eyes turned slowly to the camera, Sasuke stared at the lens and imagined Naruto, happy and smiling. Like he should be.

"My Naruto" Sasuke whispered, he breathed in and bit his bottom lip."Beautiful sun, no matter what these bastards do, remember I love you."

"Touching" Nagato spoke, he smirked and punched the pinned down raven.  
Itachi recorded the blood that dribbled from Sasuke's lips. The elder smirked and turned the camera back to him. He blew a kiss and place the recorder in it's holder.

"Hope you enjoy the rest of the show"

"No-No.." Naruto whimpered as he struggled in his restraints, his arm was tightly tied down with duct tape. his feet stuck to the chair he was sat in. The smirking Madara watched the recording with glee as Sasuke was thrown onto the bed. Naruto winced and looked away when his lover was tied down. He cried out when Madara clutched his hair and pulled his face forward.

"Come on kiddo, your going to miss the best parts"

"Pl-e please let me go" Naruto whispered, he was shushed and brought closer. Aqua eyes looked up and watered.  
"_Sasuke, my Sasuke please get up. Please you've got to fight them"_The blond screamed in his head, he looked down when Sasuke's sneering brother came into view.

"To think, this was all Minato who brought this hatred" Naruto growled and glared at the smirking man.  
"If you hate my father so much, then why not send him my head and let Sasuke be free" Naruto hissed, never breaking contact with Madaras eyes.  
His words made the man give out a chilling chuckle, the elder wiped his eye and turned to the boy.

"Simple, because of Nagato. Once he is bored of you then you shall be mine little one" Naruto shivered in fear when the mans face zoomed in on his, he was shaking slightly when he clutched his chin. Keeping his sapphire eyes on the floor.

"I shall have my revenge. On your bastard father who pushed me to my death. What sweet vengeance, to kill his son and rape his wife" Naruto glared at the laughing man.

He looked to the screen and saw Sasuke. Sending a last speech, Naruto smiled lightly and imagined his lovers embrace.  
A slight rumble shook the room, Madara looked down in confusion and stood up. He turned to Naruto and smiled.

"Please do enjoy the rest of the film" and walked out. Naruto cursed when he heard the doors lock click.  
He sighed and tried to move his arm, trying to pry at the silver tape. He growled and through his head back in anger.

Small specks of dust began to fall on the blond, he looked up and blinked several times. An air vent was on top of him, why was it blowing out dust.  
"Argh!" Naruto shouted when the metal grate fell behind him, he panicked and tried to reach his head around to see what it was. At most he could only see a black outline of a person."Wha-Whats there?"

The boy gasped when a glove encased his mouth he started to scream and struggle, he was hushed and looked down to the small pen knife that was running up his arm. Cutting the tape.  
"Long time no see brat" A mane of White hair tickled Naruto's nose, he looked back and gasped when he saw his smiling god-father.

"Jiriaya!" Naruto gasped, once free he knocked over the person. Jiriraya gave out a hearty laugh as the boy tucked his head into his neck.  
"_Thank gods your ok_" The elder thought, hugging Naruto tightly. He checked the boy over and sighed, just bumps and cuts no real damage.  
"Wait! Sasuke!" Naruto shouted, the man shushed him and told him to watch the film. Just as they were about to start, the blond saw smoke fill up the room. Itachi and Zetsu running out aswell as Nagato, he looked confused until the smoke cleared.  
Naruto gave out a relived whimper, when Kakashi and a couple of agents came in. He saw the silver-haired walk over to Sasuke and hoist his upper body onto his shoulder. Walking out.

"So-So you mean he's Sasuke's ok?" Naruto asked, Sapphire eyes sparkling.  
"No time to explain kid, we have to get to the centre, if Kakashi retrieved Sasuke then were going to meet up and try to find Kushina. Come on your coming with me" The elder said. Taking the boys hand.

"And where's that exactly?"

A cold voice made the two freeze, A crack of a gun being cocked was heard and the two put their hands up. Slowly turning around.  
Jiriaya gasped when he saw the red headed man, aiming a pistol at him and Naruto.

"Ji-Jiriaya?"

"Nagato, pleasure to see you again" Jiriaya ignored Naruto, he stared at the man, cool and calm.

"Likewise. Sensei"

* * *

**X3 Hope you enjoyed it!**


	11. This is war

**ERMERGERD! XD i was up tryna keep this more epic but when i checked the damn time it was like half 2...last night 0.0 Stupid epic fight! just so you know I love you all :3 you've all helped me in one way or another so thank you all.  
Yeah the battle begins now! xD  
oh, I watched the Hobbit today x3 It was so good it's beautiful the action the three..dee..ness? it was just amazing! XD  
**

* * *

_A cold voice made the two freeze, A crack of a gun being cocked was heard and the two put their hands up. Slowly turning around._  
_Jiriaya gasped when he saw the red headed man, aiming a pistol at him and Naruto._

_"Ji-Jiriaya?"_

_"Nagato, pleasure to see you again" Jiriaya ignored Naruto, he stared at the man, cool and calm._

_"Likewise. Sensei"_

* * *

An eerie silence passed through the room,Naruto gulped down the large dry lump in his throat and switched from looking at Jiriraya to Nagato shakily.

"Knees now..Jiriaya." Nagato barked, snarling at the end.  
" And I've missed you too" He aimed the pistol at the man and Jiriraya stopped, his face turning serious."I must ask Nagato, you let Naruto go. take out the rage you feel for the Namazakis on me."

"As if you stupid fool! I could shoot you right now, do you even realize that! right in your fucking head!" Nagato screamed, clutching the weapon tighter. Jiriaya calmly placed his hands down and tugged Naruto behind him.  
The red haired man laughed slightly and scratched his head with the gun, presenting a twisted smirk on his face.

"Very well, all of are team are dead. There's nothing left for me except killing everyone in this building" He wiped his nose with his pistol and came forward towards the two, a look of insanity in his lavender eyes.

The elder of the three looked to his shaking godson. He lent over and clutched his hand tightly.  
"No...no-no-no yo-you ca-can't do-do this Jiriraya" Naruto whispered, clutching the hand over his small one.  
"Naruto. Relax I'm going to get you away from this monster" Jiriaya said, glaring at Nagato.

"Bu-but Jiriraya" the boy whispered. he placed a hand on his shoulder, Jiriraya gave him a sincere smile hugged the boy tightly once apart he slipped something into his hand.  
"True courage is not too take a life but to spare one, I taught your father that Naruto and I hope this will help you into finding him, I can see it in you, your fathers spirit unleash it" The elder said to the shaking boy.

Naruto hiccuped slightly and nodded, turning to face Nagato with the little courage he had.  
"St-stand a-aside Nagato" Naruto stuttered, trying to stand tall. The man grinned and slid to the side, letting the blond slowly walk past him.

Jiriaya saw the boy creep past the man, he saw Nagato turn back to wink at him and slid a small blade out from his jeans.

"NO!"

Jiriraya shouted, lunging at the red head. He grabbed his waist and dragged him down, Jiriraya struggled against the thrashing man beneath him, he looked to the terrified blond in the corner near the door and growled.  
"T-the door! get out Naruto! Run!" Jiriaya barked, this snapped the blond into action he shakily nodded and ran over to the door.

"Ji-Jiriaya please"

"GO NOW!" The white haired elder watched as the blond slammed the door shut smiling lightly he groaned when Nagato punched him in the stomach.  
"Come on you old fuck Get up!" Nagato shouted, getting into a fighting position.

Jiriraya looked around and saw the chair next to his old student. He kicked out and swung the chair leg around his foot catching Nagato off guard and sweeping him.  
The elder slowly stood up, blood boiling and ready for a good fight.

Naruto ran down the hallway, trying to keep from falling. He tripped over the corner of floor and crawled over to a small corner. Gulping the air down his dry throat once safe.  
He gasped when he heard guards walking past, the blond whimpered and clutched his knees. Something pricked his hand and he looked to the gift Jiriraya had given him. A small object wrapped in a thick cloth.  
Slowly undoing the fabric Naruto looked in awe as he saw the three bladed kunai before him.  
"Iv-I've got to do this, no more saving me Sasuke. I've got to save you" Naruto thought to himself. He grabbed the knife tightly and jumped up.

"Make my way back to the main area. Ok" the blond said to himself. Creeping along the hallway.

Kakashi started to empty out the guns and ammunition from their cases. He looked to the sleeping raven next to him and sighed.

Looking around everyone was pacing, that wasn't a good sign. They were waiting for over an hour now where in the hell was Jiriaya the rest of the teams. Ir-iruka..

The man coughed slightly and carried on setting up their battleground.  
He looked around the building, the main centre he had everyone based was a docking station. Several boats were still anchored in, in front of him was large doors with two port windows on the top, descending then down two flights of steps were they were ready.

"You there, I need that medicine" Kakashi asked one of the agents, she nodded and handed him a small syringe filled with a clear liquid.  
The silver-haired thanked her and went over to the numb raven.  
"This is gonna hurt kid" Kakashi whispered, he picked up Sasuke's arm and injected the liquid into his vein.  
As if by magic the raven began gasping rapidly, Onyx eyes wide open on the brink of popping. Sasuke groaned loudly and tried to move his arms and legs But couldn't they were like dead weights to the younger Uchiha.

"I-I'm a-a-a alive. I mean I'm" Sasuke panted. Looking at Kakashi, the silver man hauled him up and gave him a bottle of water to drink from his pack.  
"Can you move your arms at all" The raven slowly shook his head. Breathing slowly.

"No, I-I can't feel anything" Sasuke panted, looking to his mentor."Tha-thank y-you, we-were is Kushina?" the raven tried to move his head.

"She's not here, I couldn't find her. Jiriraya is helping Naruto don't worry. Two teams have been sent to go and scout out the remaining-"

BANG!

A loud bang stopped the elder, he protected Sasuke with his upper body from the debris flying out at them. Slowly turning around he saw the entrance doors had been burst open, just leaving a thick hue of smoke from the hallway behind it, the silver haired gasped as several figures were flung out of the smoke, recognizing them as the teams he sent out, tumbling and crashing into each other in a heap at the bottom of the steps. they all lay on the floor in agony as dust sprinkled them.

"Now. I really wouldn't off minded if you just came through the front doors and asked politely for your stuff"

A familiar voice ran through the room, Kakashi stood in front of Sasuke and looked over to Minato who stood up. He raised his hand as to stop when his mentor took out his pistol.

"Madara" Sasuke growled looking past Kakashi.

"But since you decide to fuck with me. And send these filthy vermin to sneak in and steal what's MINE! that's when I get really pissed off!"

Madaras voice shouted, ringing of the sides of the stone walls. He walked through the blasted doors with several of his men to the left and right of him, dragging along a screaming Kushina by her hair. He made her kneel next to him and looked down to the glaring Minato.

"You fucking bastard! I'll kill you!" Minato screamed, ready to attack. Kakashi looked to his mentor and back to the man who had caused all this.

The blond was stopped when the raven cocked a gun at the side of his wifes head. He clutched his fists tightly and growled at the man.

"So. It seems we have stopped at a very good point. How about we start by all of you dropping your weapons" Madara said calmly. Smirking slightly he saw something move behind Kakashi.

"Kakashi. Move"

"Never." Madara growled at this, he rubbed the back of his head and put the barrel next to Kushinas temple.

"If whatever you have behind you is a threat. I want to see it. NOW MOVE!" The man ordered, specks of spit flying from his sentence.

"Do it Kakashi" Sasuke rasped, he saw his mentor look back at him and nod slowly. Sasuke reached out for his hand and hauled himself up. Feeling his feet tingle, he patted Kakashi and tried to stand on his own.

"So, the patient escaped. And we had a special surgery booked for you Sasuke." Madara smirked when the younger raven came into view. He smiled when the younger groaned and had to clutch Kakashi tightly to make sure he stayed up.

"Sorry to ruin your plan dick." Sasuke said, this made the raven smile.

"Oh you haven't done anything yet, those drugs aren't helping too much are they?" the man held up his hand and cocked the pistol.  
"At least you won't feel anything" He aimed for Sasuke but was caught of guard by a bullet nearly missing his head.  
Minato clutched his pistol tightly and backed away when he saw Madara's eyes glare madly.

" trying to persuade you, trying to be nice...I'm done being nice! You know what, fuck this" He kicked the red haired woman. Grabbing a thick patch of her hair he hauled her up to her feet.

"Let's see if her blood matches her hair!"

Madara yelled, aiming the pistol at the side of her head.  
Kushina growled and threw back her head, colliding her skull with Madaras. She screamed and elbowed him fast in the stomach. Once down kicking his private area.

One guard tried to shoot at her but Kakashi took him out quickly. The raven leader pushed the woman down the steps as he stood up, Minato saw and lunged at the bottom grabbing his wife just in time.  
"Minato! get her away!" Kakashi yelled, watching as he scooped her into his arms. Madara stood, glaring at the small army, he screamed and let his guards open fire.

They began their battle.

Kakashi defended his student with all his might, he swung and dodged each flying bullet aimed at the helpless raven.  
"I can't do this, more people need my help" Kakashi said. He looked quickly and saw the perfect defense. "Come on" Kakashi said, hoisting Sasuke on his shoulder he dragged the limp raven over to a defense made of several steel crates. Each surrounding the area into a square shape.

"This will help at least. For now try to get your feeling back ok" Kakashi said, lying down the raven. He shot several enemies that got close. Two in the chest one in the head with his pistol, reloading the man gave Sasuke a pistol and a dagger he had strapped to him.  
"Ten-Ten!" Kakashi shouted, the brunette heard him instantly, she pushed off the guard attacking her and shot him twice in the face, sliding her pistol back into her holster. She ran and jumped off an enemies back, flipping over gun fire to where Kakashi shouted her.

"Yes Kakashi sensei" Ten-ten said, kneeling.  
"Protect this boy with your life" the girl looked to a panting Uchiha and nodded. Several guards surrounded the crates. The girl smirked and took out several weapons some Sasuke hadn't seen before.  
She picked off the first few easily, but wave upon wave kept coming. She kicked one clean in jaw and knelt behind the crate, reloading her dual pistols.  
"Pl-please just leave me, you could die" Sasuke said, trying to bring back the nerves in his fingers.

Ten-Ten smiled and looked to the raven.  
"Sorry I'm afraid" she cocked both of her guns and took out several kunais."Never let another comrade get hurt that's what Gai-sensei taught me" She stood in front of the uchiha and carried on protecting him.  
Shooting the attackers easily.

Sasuke gasped when a sliver flash went over him easily missing it if he blinked. He heard a sickening crunch and looked to the metal rod sticking into Ten-ten's spine.

He heard a loud shout of her name to his left and saw Lee breakdown. Hearing her choke and sputter, Sasuke forced himself up to lift her down gently.  
The metal pierced her whole, a clean shot through her back to her chest. Ten-ten coughed and let the blood flow down her chin. Sasuke gasped and tried to pull out the rod.  
"Stop!" the raven looked up and saw her comrade, Huyuga. He took the bloodied girl from Sasuke and ran off, shooting randomly at the enemy in the gunfire.

"Time to die"

Sasuke gasped and clutched the rod closing his throat, he tried to hit the person who was choking him .just seconds after wounding Ten-Ten. Seeing a thick blond ponytail fall down, he clutched his fists in anger, recognizing the member.  
"Aw your not going as easy as that slut? shame. Guess Itachi didn't have the balls to kill you after all little Sasuke. I have to do the honor! Un" The raven looked down to Ten-Tens blood splattered on the ground and growled deep in his throat.

"Not today!"

He clutched Kakashi's pistol and aimed it straight up, pulling the trigger quickly.

Sasuke groaned at the rattling in his ears, he cursed when the dead weight of Deidara fell on-top of him, heaving the heavy body of him, the raven pushed back and sat on the metal crate. Watching the blood ooze from the hole he shot in the blonds neck.  
His entire body was screaming at him, feeling his arms throb fastly in his head the raven let out a roar and stood up.  
He jumped over the crate and began picking off the unnecessary scum.  
One by one, he shot and shot several of Madaras guards. Back of the head, knees, arms, backs, legs, anything to help those who needed it. Walking through the gunfire, he picked up a large ripped off piece of steel and used it as a shield.

He saw a bullet land on the floor, inches away from his foot. Sasuke looked up and gasped. Itachi stood several feet away from him. A powerful rifle in his hands.  
The younger uchiha began to slowly walk towards his brother, his hand tightly grasped the gun. He used the shield to block off the swarm of bullets and ran towards his saw his brother smirk and cried out, trying to force himself to run. Sasuke saw Itachi thrust something into his arm and throw his head back.

A loud bang stopped the fight, Sasuke stopped in his tracks and looked to the doors. Madara was slowly retreating towards the entrance, he saw Minato catch the raven easily and kick him down to the floor, landing several very deadly punches to Madaras stomach and face. Sasuke watched with fear as Minato drove a kunai threw Madaras chest. Stabbing him rapidly before piercing his skull. The raven snapped back to where Itachi was and cursed loudly when his sibling had disappeared.

Sasuke staggered back and tried to keep himself upright. Looking back to the Elder blond, drenched in blood.

"IT'S OVER!" Minato shouted, an eerie silence washing over after he spoke. Sasuke limped forward towards the doors and teared up.

all bodies lay strewn across the floors, half in the water and on the boats. As he walked on, he stopped at were the remaining agents stood.  
There were bodies of the fallen lined up.

Sasuke ran his eyes over them all and cursed softly.  
"Ten-Ten, Ino, Shikamaru, Asuma-sensei, Anko, Shino, Neji, Gai-sensei, Hayate, Raidou, Genma, , Kotetsu...oh fuck" Sasuke whispered, he clutched his fist tightly. Letting small tears fall for the fallen.  
Kushina lay on two crates, she had a bullet wound in her arm and several other bruises and cuts from the battle. Several medics and Tsunade were treating her more major wounds, she gave Sasuke a relived smile and waved lightly.  
The raven gave her a small smile and saw Minato hug his partner in comfort. The same with Kakashi and Iruka.  
Sasuke looked around and saw a figure run through the doors, he saw the blond pant and bend over to catch his breath...

Wait blond?

Sasuke began to walk slowly towards the entrance, by now sparkling aqua eyes saw the injured Raven and shined brightly. Sasuke smiled lightly and tried to limp as fast as he could. He almost tripped on several occasions to get to Naruto who was running towards him.

"Sa-Sasuke" the raven heard his lover shout his name, but it was soft due to his dull ear drums. He broke into a sprint, getting closer to his beloved.

A gunshot stopped them both, Naruto cried out and jumped back from where it was.

"Oh. Did you all seem to forget about me?" A voice asked, Sasuke looked to the side and saw a red headed figure walk through the docks with a object on his side. As he got closer Sasuke gasped when he saw the bloodied Jiriaya hung on his hip.  
"No-No" Sasuke whispered to himself, he saw Naruto kneel and start to cry.

"Here. Add another to your collection" Nagato shouted,Sasuke looked back and saw Minato start to shake in fear.  
"NO!" Tsunade let out a loud scream of despair. She ran over to where her husband lay, his entire chest drenched in blood. Her hands stuck to his chest as she sobbed over him.  
Sasuke looked back to the smug man with such hate.

Nagato smirked and cocked two guns, one aiming at the blond another at the raven.  
"Anyone else want to join?"

"Not anymore" Kakashi shouted, running towards him. Onyx eyes widened when Nagato shot his mentor easily, just skimming his stomach.

"KAKASHI NO!" Iruka screamed, running to his lover who lay still on the bloodied floor.

"Now. who should die next eh?" Nagato asked. Smirking at the fearful blond and the vengeful Raven.

* * *

**I'm sorry DX**


	12. The war is won

Next part...

* * *

_"Anyone else want to join?"_

_"Not anymore" Kakashi shouted, running towards him. Onyx eyes widened when Nagato shot his mentor easily, just skimming his stomach._

_"KAKASHI NO!" Iruka screamed, running to his lover who lay still on the bloodied floor._

_"Now. who should die next eh?" Nagato asked. Smirking at the fearful blond and the vengeful Raven._

* * *

Sasuke glared at the man waltzing towards his blond. slowly curling his fists, blood trickled down his pale hands when the red haired elder stroked Naruto's hair.  
"Nagato" Sasuke growled, the man looked to him with a smirk. Placing the gun against Naruto's head.  
"Since we've already established who the leader is now of this little game" Nagato said, squeezing the gun tightly.  
"Let's start the game with..." the man looked back to the standing Uchiha."Nagato says kneel"

Sasuke fixed his eyes on the smirking red head. He growled and stood up high, not giving Nagato the pleasure of his fear.  
"ARGH!"  
A gun shot rang and the raven cried out. Clutching his wounded arm, he felt blood trickle out from the bullet hole.  
"I said..KNEEL!"

The ravens arm throbbed, he cursed and fell to the floor, looking back up to the man smiling happily.  
"There we go, see you can be good."

Sasuke growled and looked to the scared Naruto, he was trembling, little tears were slipping down his tan cheeks, Naruto looked over to Iruka trying to keep Kakashi alive. Aqua eyes glanced over to Tsunade and let out a soft wail, he finally traveled over to a bruised Kushina and a roughed up Minato. His dad had his mum in a firm hug, making sure she didn't see anymore pain. Naruto felt the weapon in his pocket and tried to keep calm, putting his hands in his jeans.

The blond glared at the man next to him and took out the kunai, he tried to swipe at Nagato but was too slow. The elder grabbed the weapon easily and kicked him in the stomach. Feeling his head go faint the boy slipped down to the floor, he groaned when Nagato pulled his head up. Making him look into lavender eyes.

"You know Naruto" Nagato said, stroking the tan cheek with the kunai, he smirked when the boy flinched."You could still be with me, we can leave these people and can be together." the red haired smirked at the shaking boy.  
He cursed when the boy spat in his face.

"F-Fuck off, I'd rather die than ever be with you" Naruto growled,he glared at the smirking man and flinched when he put the gun to his forehead.

"See this is why I love this kid" Nagato laughed, he placed the gun down and stood up staring down at the shaking blond."Nothing can scare him. He's not afraid of death but when it's someone else" Aiming the pistol at Sasuke.

"No-no please"

"He get's scared for their safety, ha you know Naru. It's very touching for you to be scared of your boyfriend dying" Nagato smirked.  
Naruto whimpered and shook his head, he closed his eyes and looked away. Awaiting the sound of a gun shot.  
A loud squelch hit his ears, sapphire eyes slowly uncurled and saw the scared raven still kneeling. Staring at Nagato with wide, confused onyx orbs.  
The boy looked to his side and saw a sword sticking through Nagatos skull. He looked behind the man and saw one person he never would of thought, holding the blade tightly.

Itachi.

The elder raven pushed the body off his sword, coating the blade in slimy blood that shined.

Sasuke saw Nagato's eyes roll back and slid down onto the floor in a heap, onyx eyes widened when he saw his older brother there behind, wondering why he didn't attack Naruto.

"Na-Naruto come here" Kushina shouted to her son, waving at him quickly. Shaking slightly from the action that took place.  
Naruto was too scared to move, the sapphire eyes blinked fast, trying to control himself and the confusion and fear that was mixing into one in the pit of his stomach.  
"Are you fucking deaf?" He gasped and looked to the elder Uchiha, Itachi was gasping. He vomited blood and fell back onto his knees. trying to control his breathing."Go kid"

Naruto got up slowly, he walked over and ran to his parents. Letting Kushina clutch him in a tight hug, feeling her tears soak his grubby shirt. Naruto let out a soft moan and shook in relief at being safe.

Sasuke looked back to the panting Uchiha and ran over, clutching his arm when it throbbed painfully as his brother gasped and tried to gulp in air.  
"I-Itachi" the raven whispered, lifting his brothers head. The elder growled and tried to swipe at him.

"What do you want." Itachi spat. He groaned and tried to breathe. Sasuke looked at the weak Uchiha, he could feel Itachi's skin blister and heat radiate off him. Looking up and down at the blood covered body Sasuke let out a dry sob.  
"Wha-What happened, why are you"

Itachi screamed and clutched his heart tightly, he rolled his head back and let out a painful moan.  
"Itachi! What's wrong!" Sasuke shouted, the granite eyes glanced over to his younger brother and smirked slightly. Letting blood trickle down his chin.

"As if you want to know" Itachi rasped, coughing "this kills me to say this...but you were str-stronger. I-I kne-knew that" He choked and let blood trail down his lip."I-I had to-to make myself bet-better, I used it." Sasuke ripped up the cloak around his older brother gasping at the needle still stuck in his arm.  
The syringe was empty, but around it the skin was blotched black, several veins came up to the surface and were black as coal.  
"Wha-what the fuck?"  
"Mangekyo...Sha-Sharingan" Itachi whispered, he heaved and clutched his lungs.

"Come on. Yo-you can't d-do this, come on" Sasuke snapped. Itachi laughed hoarsely and looked to his brother.  
"Thought this was your dream, go on drive the sword through my skull. I killed everyone I want it to end!" Itachi shouted.  
"What are you fucking scared? come on wheres the great Uchiha huh why won't you just Kill Me!"

"YOU'RE FAMILY!"

Itachi groaned and winced when Sasuke held him tighter, he stared at the younger Uchiha with confusion.

"I-I What am I supposed to d-do when ive got my revenge" Sasuke began he looked up and cursed."I-I mean, killing you. I'll be the last of my family, our family. Shit I thought it was easy but your still my brother, you-you're still family for fucks sake Itachi!"

The elder let out a small laugh, he glanced to the shaking raven and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Stop that crying or I'll give you somin to cry about"

Sasuke shook and wiped his nose, he looked to Itachi and sighed softly. "Fuck...Itachi please do-don't"

"Shh..." the younger felt Itachi become more heavy in his arms, he gasped and tried to start CPR but Itachi gripped his hands tightly. The younger tried to pull away but Itachi squeezed tightly making Sasuke cry out and look at him.

"sorry. Sa-Sasuke" Itachi whispered, lifting up his limp hand."This is the last time"

Sasuke felt a small tap on his head, he looked with fear as Itachi's eyes slowly closed over. Blood flowing from his mouth easily.  
The raven began to gasp and heave, he lifted his brother to his chest and held him close. Letting the tears fall.  
"No..no.. ...no...no...no" Sasuke chanted silently, thick tears dripped onto Itachi's bloodied face.

The raven didn't notice a wounded Kakashi limp over, Iruka helped his lover slowly down to the sobbing boy.  
"Sasuke" Kakashi said, placing a hand on his student's shoulder. He winced at the graze the bullet gave him but reached forward, pulling the raven off and into a comforting hug.  
"It's alright, it's over.. sh" The silver haired reassured, stroking the black, matted hair as Sasuke clutched his shirt the last Uchiha cry onto his chest.

Kakashi looked down to the survivors he tried to stay calm. Signaling to the family.

"It's over.."

* * *

**one week later...**

The agency said a sorry goodbye to those who they had lost, Tsunade had held a funeral service together with Gaaras father in Konoha. The wake would be carried on to the namazaki's house.  
Naruto looked down sadly to the white gravestone of his godfather looking at the detailed gold writing on the marble. He placed his hand on the side and let out a sad sigh.  
"Don't worry pervert. I'll look after Tsunade, I promise" Naruto whispered, setting down one of Jiriayas looked back and noticed the rain clouds forming."Tch. Typical I suppose" the blond said to himself, he looked on and saw his mother comforting Tsunade, Kushina was drawing circles on the bump which now start to show to calm the elder down.

The blond walked down to the gathering near the cars and locked eyes with the raven hair in the distance. He looked past people and noticed Sasuke with his back to everyone, he saw the raven place something down on a grave and repeated his action of holding the stone.  
"Sasu..."  
"Naruto, come on everyones waiting" Minato called, opening the door for Kushina. Naruto looked back to the raven and looked to his fathers stern glare.  
"Ye-yeah"

An uncomfortable setting stilled around the room at the wake, Naruto sighed and placed his hands on his lap. He met up with Kiba before which was good, that was about the only thing he enjoyed if the blond was honest.  
"Naruto sweetie" Kushina asked, the aqua eyes met with the warm brown ones."Could you come out into the hallway a minute for me?"

"Sure thing, mum"

Once Kushina had shut the door to the party she sighed softly, she opened her arms and gestured.  
"Come here baby" The woman said, bringing her son into a hug."What's the matter naru? I know it's not a happy time but come on, you haven't been yourself all night" Kushina asked, stroking her sons cheeks.

"It-it's...just, Sasuke mum...I mean I" Naruto answered, he let out a sob and heard his mother shush him softly he blinked and tried to keep calm."I know dad wants me to not see him anymore but..."

"Shh..Listen to me Naruto, your father loves you very much. I love all of you and I would be happy for you to be with Sasuke, it's just...what's happened, Minato's just scared of your safety he doesn't want you or me or anyone to go through that again...do you understand?" Kushina explained, she watched Naruto hiccup and let a few stray tears fall from his sapphire eyes.

Naruto felt Kushina hug him again, stroking his hair. He sighed and hugged her back wanting to cuddle up with her and make everything ok like when he was a kid.

"You know. when you lose someone important." Kushina started, she wiped Naruto's eyes with the sleeve of her black dress and gave him a soft smile.  
"They don't really leave you, th-they just go into a special place in your heart" the woman tried to cheer up her son, Naruto nodded slowly but started to shake his head.  
He let go of her embrace and sighed.  
"I don't want him in my heart, I-I want him here...with me" the blond started to back away to the stairs.  
"Naruto" Kushina sighed when he ran up them, she tried to smile and walked back into the dining room to her guests.

The blond sighed heavily in the dark, he scratched his loose pajama shirt and stretched. Waking from a horrid nightmare, he tried to blink and see in the dark to calm himself down. He looked over to the digital clock on his dresser and cursed softly.  
"2:03" the red digits glared back at him. The blond ran a hand through his hair and listened, Hearing soft snores coming from his parents room opposite his. Naruto sighed and fell back onto his pillow. Thinking of a certain raven to calm him down.  
"Sasuke." The blond whispered, stroking the fabric, imagining the elder next to him. Stroking down his sides and cooing into his ear whenever he had a nightmare.  
The blond gasped when his phone buzzed loudly, brighting up the room. Naruto rubbed his eyes and tried to reach for the device, he unlocked the screen and had to read the name twice to get it.

**Meet me at the balcony**

**Sasuke**

Naruto blinked a couple of times and slipped the quilt of his legs, he slowly walked towards the door and into the hallway. the boy gasped at the shadow on the glass door. He crept down and unlocked the doors, letting them swing inwards slowly.  
Naruto smiled softly when he saw the tall raven, he gasped when Sasuke brought him into a powerful kiss, feeling the ravens warm tongue run over his lips, he wrapped his arms around the strong neck. Naruto moaned softly and felt the raven scoop him up into his arms.  
Walking into Naruto's bedroom, Sasuke placed the blond down and undid his shoes and jacket, he smirked at the panting blond and crept over him.  
"Sa-Sasuke" Naruto said softly, he felt soft kisses being placed on his neck and collar and moaned.  
"hmh Sasuke..we-we can't" Naruto gasped, he looked to the onyx eyes and felt his heart race."Mu-mum and da-dad"

The raven sighed but nodded, wrapping the boy around him. He slipped under the covers and lay Naruto next to him.  
"I'm at least sleeping with you then" Sasuke mumbled, pulling the blond close. Naruto began to smile brightly, he shook slightly from his happiness and snuggled into the clothed chest.  
"Sasuke" Naruto whispered, trying not to sob, he clutched him tighter afraid of losing him again. feeling a kiss on his head, the raven began to stroke down his back comfortingly."I-I missed you..so much"

"Me too." Sasuke said, he lifted the blonds chin and gave him a soft kiss. He heard Naruto mewl and started to get more dominant, running his tongue over the soft lips to meet with the other he craved so much.

"Hmm, ngh" Naruto breathed, breaking the kiss only to tangle his hand in the inky locks.  
"Naruto" Sasuke whispered, making the blond mewl again. He pulled the blond close and let his hands run underneath the blonds silk pajamas.  
"Stay with me" Sasuke continued blowing gently into the blonds ear. He unclasped the chain from around his pale neck and let the ring slide down into his palm.  
Naruto looked down with confusion, he saw the ring shine and smiled happily.  
"Always teme, don't worry I'm never leaving you" Naruto said, letting Sasuke place the ring on his finger.

The blond snuggled down underneath the covers, placing his head on the ravens chest. He smiled softly and began to draw patterns on the white shirt.  
"You know dads gonna find us in the morning" Naruto said, looking up to the raven. Sasuke chuckled slightly and kissed the pink lips, getting comfy.

"It's alright, I can face him" Aqua eyes looked to the slowly settling onyx ones."Besides, Kakashi slept over didn't he, I still have my meat shield"

The blond laughed at this, he felt his eyes become heavy and slowly fell into a calming slumber.

I'm so so sorry DX never am i writing sad bits, I always think i cant do them properly. But yes, this is the end of Teme retrieval force i am sorry to say, there is another chapt which is like a epilogue kinda idea. It takes place seven years after this...Also there shall be some lemon :) hope you guys liked it


	13. Chapter 13

**Epilouge :3 this is seven years from the last chapter i know Massive time skip! XD so Naruto is 25 Sasuke is 29. Hope you enjoy this !**

An old Naruto sighed, he undid his tie and sat back in the leather chair. looking over the papers for him to still sign. Two years after the Akatskui, his father stepped down his position and trained Naruto to become the next mayor of Konoha. He was accepted instanly and popular with the public, electing him was a breeze. Not that he didn't like the job, it was his dream. It was just the paperwork that came with it that tired the blond.

"It's ok almost over just a couple more papers then ii'm finished for the day" Naruto said to himself, looking over to the clock on the wall."13:45" The clock ticked softly, the blond hummed a little tune as he finished up the work he was on. Half an hour later the blond sighed softly stretching his shoulders and rolling his neck.

"Naruto-Sama?" A girls voice buzzed through a box on Nauto's desk.

"Yeah, Ayame?" the blond replied pressing the button.

"Sasuke-san is here to see you." Naruto smiled happily, he blushed and pressed the button.

"Thanks send him in"  
The blond saw the glass door of his office open and he was attacked by a flash of brown black and orange.

"DADDY!"

Naruto laughed when three seven year olds hugged him tightly, looking at his husband leaning on the door frame, after marrying the Uchiha and settling into their new house. The blond started to feel.. lonely he needed something to care for, of course he had his nephew Nawaki but he wanted something to care for his own. Sasuke was actually the one to decide on this, that they should adopt.  
The two went to an orphanage were Iruka used to work and found them.  
Udon, Moegi and Konohamaru. Three children from different parents,you would of thought they were related with how much time they spent with each other.  
The blond had instantly fell in love with the trio extra when the social worker said that they were rejected five times, one year later the three had fitted into their lives easily. Loving both Naruto and Sasuke to bits and making a fun game of catching their Dad kissing their Daddy.

"Hey, what are you three doing out of school? did Dad catch you sneaking out again?" Naruto smiled at the three who looked scared  
"Nu-uh Daddy!, Dad came for us and we went for ice cream!" Moegi said happily, letting Naruto sit her on his lap whereas her brothers sat on the chairs in front of the blond.  
"Half day dobe, the schools finished for the January half term, they'll be back in on February the 14th" Sasuke explained, sitting on Naruto's desk. He stroked the tan cheek and kissed his lips softly.

"Haha, Daddy's gone red" Udon laughed, making Naruto blush more and hide in Sasuke's shirt.

"Daddy's not red, Daddy's the best it's Dad who's red it just looks funny from the way your looking" Konohamaru argued, smiling up to the elder blond.  
Naruto smiled at Konohamaru and ruffled his hair, he took the three and hugged them tightly.  
"Go on for a bit you three, Daddy just needs to talk to Dad about tonight."

"Aw come on daddy, we want to know too!" Konohamaru huffed and put his arms across his chest. Naruto smirked and took out three gold coins, the boys brown eyes shinned."Go on kiddo, your in charge ok. Get something for your brother and sister too."  
The three ran off in an instant. Naruto laughed gently didn't see the raven slip round the back of his chair, he gasped when he felt warm hands on his shoulders.

"Ah..Sasuke" Naruto hummed, letting the raven smooth out the knots in his shoulders."Y-You needed to talk to me about something"The raven smirked and tilted the blonds head up, kissing him gently.  
"Oh that's right, Tsunade phoned me today. She said she can look after the brats for tonight we can drop them off at her house later" Sasuke said, leaning his head on the blonds shoulder."So that means..." Sasuke began, kissing down the blonds neck."I get you, all to myself" the raven purred into his loves ear. kissing down the shell.

"Hmmm Sasuke" Naruto moaned softly,he felt the raven stroke down his chest and gasped slightly when he stroked the soft nubs through his shirt."Ngh, co-come on teme...stop th-this is w-work ahh!" Naruto panted trying to push the raven off. Sasuke smirked and pulled Naruto up, he curled his arms around the blond pulling him close.  
"Not when your dressed in that suit Na-ru-to. you're the one teasing me" Sasuke purred, letting the blonds head lean on his shoulder. his hands began to down to that rear he loved. Naruto gasped slightly when the raven started to knead his cheeks, he sighed softly and clinged to the elders neck, looking up he went up on his toes and kissed the lips, the raven hummed and ran his hands under the blonds blazer feeling his pulse start to race and mewl when he stroked the soft skin. Hearing the sounds of kids returning, Naruto hissed and pulled away tripping back into his chair, Sasuke sat down on the desk. Perfect position without a trace of him moving.

"Daddy! were back!" Konohamaru shouted, trying to keep the lollipop in his mouth. Moegi had a chocolate cookie and Udon a bag of fudge. Naruto smiled and hugged Sasuke to him, letting the raven wrap a hand around his waist as the kids pulled them out of the office.  
"Let me go to Ayame, I've finished the work for today then we can go wait for Tsunade" Naruto said he smiled when Sasuke lent down to peck him quickly.

Hearing the three start to giggle, Naruto smirked and kissed Sasukes forehead.

The two elders locked up the cars as the kids ran to the front door of Tsunade's house, Naruto entered with Sasuke following behind. He smirked when he saw Tsunade trying to get the kids to take their coats off.  
"Naru!" A white haired boy shouted happily, the blond smirked and picked the boy up.  
"Hey squirt, you staying tonight too" Naruto said, the elder woman walked over and smirked at the younger male.

"Come on Nawaki, Naruto has to get in the door first" Tsunade said, she took the child off her godson and shooed him away to go play. Looking back to the blond she pulled him into a hug."It's good to see you again brat, the little one has missed you" Naruto smiled at the elder woman, age had slowly started to take towards his godmother, her beatuy stayed however with slight changes laughter lines lightly fading on her cheeks and small wrinkles around the brown eyes, her long honey hair tied lowly into one ponytail, little silvery strands shined in the light.

He sat down with Tsunade as Sasuke walked past.  
"Nice to see you again milady, how has Nawaki been?" the raven asked, taking Naruto's hand.

"Very good, iv'e mangaged to settle him into a new school and he's enjoying it" Tsunade answered smiling to the raven, he nodded and kissed his loves cheek. Walking into the kitchen to make some tea for his husband and boss.

Konohamaru came speeding down and ran past the adults with Moegi next to him, his hand tightly clutching hers as they ran into the kitchen, Nawaki follwed after his foot slipped under the sofa and he nearly went head first into the small coffee table. Tsunade clutched her son by the scruff of his shirt and pulled him baack slowly.  
"Nawaki... what have I said about running?"  
"So-sorry mama" The snow haired boy said softly, blushing. the woman let go of his shirt and he smiled happily, kissing her powdered cheek before running to follow the elder kids. Naruto heard a soft sniff and looked to the woman beside him, she laughed silently and tried to wipe her shinning eyes.  
"Gah, bloody makeup it's always gets into my eyes" Tsunade sniffed, she gave Naruto a soft smile when he squeezed her hand.

"Jiriaya used to be like that, clumsy as hell. The amount of times I used to drag him down to the first aid in primary school, he used to always blow it over just get up and carry on" The woman explained, she looked to the blond and smiled."I don't hate your god father Naruto, I don't hate him for leaving or even..dying. Becuase he's still with me inside Nawaki, he gave me a little peice of him"

Naruto nodded and hugged the elder, the raven dished out the tea and sat next to his husband, the three drinking in bliss.

**later that evening..**

The blond and raven returned to their empty home with a smile on their faces. A beatiful night together, naruto smiled and opened the door. He turned back and felt the raven start to kiss his neck, running his hands down to entwine with his own.  
"Let's end this night shall we?" Sasuke whispered wrapping the blonds legs around his waist. Naruto gasped and clinged on to the ravens neck tightly as he kicked the door shut, descending his way upstairs.  
Throwing the blond gently on the bed, the onyx eyes trailed over his prey. He smirked and started to undress the blond slowly, letting the fabric of his grey suit fall off his silky skin. Naruto lay his head back and let out a light moan. The aqua eyes locked with the onyx ones and the blond mewled slightly, feeling himself start to grow beneath his cotton pants.

"Already this excited Naru? we best make this a quick one" Sasuke teased, he heard the blond growl and felt Naruto roll him over.  
"Don't even dare" Naruto replied, already pulling off the silk shirt. The aqua eyes shined when he saw more creamy skin become exposed, trailing his tongue up the musculed chest, Naruto let out a small laugh when Sasuke shivered in delight. The raven growled when Naruto was being too slow, taking too much time he kissed the blond to distract him.  
Naruto gasped in retort this let the raven slip his tongue into his mouth to play. Naruto moaned in the kiss and felt his body become numb. Sasuke flipped posistions whilst still kissing his blond. He broke away softly and started to kiss and nuzzle the warm skin on Naruto's chest coming to a stop above his hips.

Looking over the red faced, panting, tan body, legs spread for him made Sasuke moan. He pulled out some lotion near the drawer and squirted some onto his fingers, rubbing them to an even coat. Naruto whined at this bit, he clutched the board above him tightly when Sasuke placed two fingers in.  
"Da-Dammit" Naruto cursed, digging into Sasukes back.  
"I know you hate this, I don't want to hurt you love" the raven replied, kissing Naruto's lips. The blond nodded once he was ready and Sasuke undid his belt, letting his pants fall down he kicked them off in a quick motion. Coating his standing member in enough lotion he took Naruto's hips and slowly pushed in. Feeling the warm heaat, Sasuke let out a loud moan quickly oh how he had missed this.  
This beatiful blond was his for the taking and oh he would take it alright.

"I-I love you Naruto" Aqua eyes looked to the raven, Naruto smiled when he felt his cheeks burning, he wrapped his arms around the ravens neck and pulled him close. Kissing his lips in a powerful kiss, the blond winced when Sasuke began to move but tried to keep the kiss going as long as possible. At last he needed air, the blond gasped and looked to the panting raven above him.  
"I love you too, Sasuke." Naruto replied, feeling himself become engulfed in pleasure.

* * *

The two lay together, coming down from their bliss. Tangled together with sheets hiding their areas. Naruto lightly laughed and lay his head on the cool pale skin. Sasuke smiled softly and kissed the bond spikes. Trying to control his heart beat.  
"Wow. I don't think wev'e done it that many times" Naruto panted, he felt Sasuke nod and he looked up to the raven. stroking the pale cheek, Naruto slowly lifted himself up to hiss his lover.  
The raven broke the kiss and looked to the alarm he had on his dresser, he checked the date and laughed.  
"What teme?"  
"Today was the first time i met you five years ago" Naruto looked to the alarm and realized the date he smiled and clutched the elder tightly, snuggling into his chest.  
Sasuke gave him a kiss and lightly punched his stomach this made the blond groan and look to the raven.  
"What did you do that for" Naruto said, glaring at the raven who was chuckling.  
"Payback, for you hitting me in the stomach" Naruto remebered and bushed sligtly, he slapped the pale chest playfully and sighed feeling sleep take over him. Sasuke watched his small blond go to sleep, feeling drowzy himself the raven yawned and lay his head on the blond spikes.

Feeling the curtain on their story close forever...

* * *

**That's it, I know its probably terrible but this is the end, i wanted to end on a softer note because im sorry to say, apart from the oneshot im going to put up tomorow im going away. :'( yesh I'm taking a break for a while. I don't know when I'll be back but It wont be till next year :D Just to clear little things up, Nawaki is seven. Within the seven years Tsunade gave birth to Jiriayas child I didn't know what to do for her son so I just put someone who was close to her. With Konohamaru Moegi and Udon is I think of them as Naruto's family :D and their cute especially Konohamaru. Whenever I see a family fic I want him to be Naruto's son all the time. I hope you have enjoyed my work :) Oh Merry christmas and a happy new year to all yall. I'll see you in the next year! **  
**This has been Lightning 24 **  
**XxX**


End file.
